


Attack on Disney World

by twistedwerewulf



Series: Attack on [Blank] [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwerewulf/pseuds/twistedwerewulf
Summary: The 104th go on a trip to Disney World in this Modern AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun

It was a normal Saturday morning. The sun was shining brightly from the crystal blue sky above. Children were outside enjoying the beautiful summer day, laughing as they played their games. A few couples sat on their front lawns gazing up at the clouds, holding hands and pointing up to the sky. How could anyone be inside on such a wonderful day?

“Come on Armin!” Eren called sitting at his friend’s kitchen table, “It’s starting! Get the phone!”

Armin rushed in holding every phone in the house including his cell phone and his grandfather's. “I’m ready! Turn it on!” 

Eren gave a small nod and turned on the radio in front of him tuning it until it got to the station they wanted. “There!” 

“You’re listenin’ to SNK104 radio! Now, we are giving away 12 tickets to the Walt Disney World resort in Orlando, Florida. All you have to do is call our number which is (570)-***-****. That number again is 570-***-****! Be the fifth caller and you and eleven others can have the week of a lifetime!”

“Dial! Dial!” Eren grabbed one of the phones.

“The number is already there just press call!” Armin said pressing call on two phones and holding them up to his ear.

Eren did the same, “Come on. Come on!” 

“Congratulations!” Came the voice from one of Eren’s phones. “You’re our fifth caller!”

“Armin! Armin! I’m on!” Eren called tossing the useless phone aside, “Hi!” 

Armin hung up the phones and sat next to Eren grabbing the phone and putting it on speaker. “Hello!”

The voice on the other end laughed cheerfully. “Hello to you too! What are your names boys?”

“I’m Eren Jeager!”  
“And I’m Armin Arlert, sir!”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Eren and Armin!” The man’s voice said happily. “Now, before I can give you the tickets, you have to answer a few Disney trivia questions and you must get them right! Are you ready?”

“Yeah man!” Eren cheered.

“Yes sir!” Armin said politely.

The radio man on the other end laughed again. “I’m loving the enthusiasm! Alright, here is your first question: Which Disney film is set on a Hawaiian Island?” 

“I know this one! I know this one!” Eren said, “Lilo and Stitch!”

“That’s absolutely correct! Great job! Now, here’s your next question: Name three animated features made while Walt Disney was alive.”

“Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland and Fantasia!” Armin said before Eren could speak up.

“Correct! Nicely done! Get ready, here’s the third one! Which city in England do Peter Pan and Wendy fly over?”

“London!” Armin spoke up once again.

“Right you are Armin! Now your fourth question is: In Mary Poppins, who sings the song ‘Step in Time.’” 

Armin went to speak up again, but Eren clasped his hand over his mouth, “Shush Armin. I know this one too! It’s Bert!”

“That’s correct! You kids must really know your Disney facts! Here is your next question: Which comedian voiced the Genie in the 1992 animated classic ‘Aladdin’?”

“Robin Williams!” The boys said at the same time.

“Correct!” The radio man’s voice sounded very impressed. “You’ve got all of them right so far! But there’s one last question...and I’m warning ya, it’s a tough one...You boys ready?”

“You bet I am!” Eren said.

“I am too!”

“Alright! Here’s your final question: When Walt Disney World opened in October of 1971, who gave the opening day speech?”

Armin thought while Eren stared at the phone stumped.

“R-Roy Disney!” Armin said hesitantly. “Right? Roy Disney?”

“That is….CORRECT!” The radio man cheered. “Congrats boys! You two are going to Disney World!”

Eren started to scream and run around the kitchen table. “We’re going to Disney Armin. Mother Fricken Disney!”

  
“Thank  you so much sir!” Armin said as Eren celebrated.

“You’re very welcome! I hope you, Eren and the ten guests you bring with you enjoy your trip!” 

“Thank you! I’m sure we will!” Armin said before hanging up the phone.

“Armin! Armin! We have to tell everyone! Come on!” Eren said grabbing his friend by the hand and pulling him out the door.

They first arrived at Reiner’s house.

Eren knocked on the door and Reiner answered, “Hey, Armin, Eren, what’s up?”

“Disney World! Is what’s up!” Eren said excitedly.

  
“What?” Reiner replied.

  
“We. Are. Going. To. Disney. World.” Eren said slowly.

Reiner started to yell enthusiastically as Eren had been.

Bertholdt emerged in the front door. “Umm...W-Why are we screaming?”

Reint grabbed Bertholdt by the shoulders, “MOTHER FRICKIN DISNEY WORLD BERTHOLDT! PACK THE DOG LET'S GO.”

Armin shook his head lightly, “I don't think we can bring dogs with us..." 

Reiner shrugged, “Sorry Bertl. I think the Captain wants to go more than you.”

Bertholdt turned to his friend hurt, “N-Now wait just a minute! I-I would actually want to go to Disney World!” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Way to throw your best friend under the bus!” He realized how harsh he sounded. “S-Sorry Reiner. I didn’t mean that...um…”

Reiner rolled his eyes lightly,  “Fine. Armin. You’re out and Captain is in.” 

Armin gasped, offended, “But I won the tickets!”

“...I-It won't be fair if Armin can't go Reiner…” Bertholdt said, looking to his friend.

Reiner’s hands fell from Bertholdt’s shoulders, “But...but the Captain…”

Bertholdt grabbed his best friend by the shoulders “Reiner, look at me. I know you love your dog to death, I do too....but, read my lips. We can't. Bring. The dog. With us.”

Reiner looked almost tearful, “WE CAN IF WE TRY HARD ENOUGH.”

“No means no Reiner. I'm sorry.” The tallest male really did feel sorry for his friend. He knew dogs weren’t allowed at the resort. The only exceptions being service dogs for children with mental illnesses or seeing-eye dogs for the blind. 

Reiner started to make a noise Armin, Eren, or Bertholdt ever thought could come out of a human being.

Bertholdt looked at his friend, a little uncomfortable by his whining. “R-Reiner, You can last one week without your dog…”

The noise Reiner made grew louder.

The tall boy cringed as the whining grew louder. He placed a hand on the boys shoulder awkwardly, “C-C'mon Reiner...It's only one week. You can do it. I believe in you.”

Then the noise became quieter

“Eren, Armin...H-Help.” The v-fringed male looked over to the boys with a helpless look in his emerald green eyes. 

Armin began to speak, “Reiner, the dog-”

Reiner’s noise became louder once more. 

Eren shook his head taking a step back,  “Yeah, you're on your own.”

“Oh, c-c'mon you guys!...I've tried everything!” Bertholdt pleaded, sweat pouring down his face. “A-At least, I think I did! I don’t know!” He probably knew more, but the poor lad was panicking at this moment in time. 

Armin began to enter the house cautiously,  “I'm gonna get his mom…” 

There was a sudden silence from Reiner.

Bertholdt looked over to Armin, mouthing the words ‘thank you’. Even though Reiner was his best friend, the tallest male didn’t really know how to handle him sometimes. After a moment or two of silence, the tall boy cleared his throat. “Um...S-So, what time do you want us there?”

Armin smiled at Bertholdt, “I guess tomorrow at seven. At my house.”

Reiner thought to himself,  _ Okay. I just have to make a man suit for the dog... _

“O-Okay, great! Are we driving or taking a plane? Um….y’know... to Florida?”

“Plane. They provided those tickets too.” Armin explained.  

Reiner continued to think to himself,  _ Krista can sew... I'll ask her to help... And I'm sure Ymir has clothes that can fit the Captain... _

“Alright, sounds good!” Bertholdt smiled.

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow! We have to go and tell everyone else!” Armin said as he dragged Eren away giving a small wave.

Bertholdt waved back and turned to his friend. “C’mon Reiner, let’s get packing.” He said as he made his way back into the house.

Reiner nodded while still devising his plan he walked into the house.

The boys soon after arrived at Ymir’s house and knocked.

“Eh?” Ymir opened the door and stared at the two, “What do you want? I’m a little busy right now. I have a cute girl over, and I’m not talking about Armin.”

“... As flattered as I am Ymir,” Armin began, “We came over to tell you that we’re taking you to Disney World!”

Ymir stood in silence for a moment, “Is that all? Why would I need to go to Disney World when I have my own personal amusement park right here?”

Ymir gently grabbed Krista by the shoulder and pulled her out into the view of Eren and Armin

Krista looked up at her with her mouth agape in shock. “Ymir!” She said, gently slapping her girlfriend across the face. 

Ymir stood there stunned for a moment. The slap hadn’t hurt at all, but it was a shocking reaction from Krista. A small grin creeped across Ymir’s face. 

“Oh, that’s kinky cutie.” Ymir teased.

“ANYWAY!” Armin interrupted turning his attention to Krista. “Eren and I won a radio contest and we’re taking all of our friends to Disney World.”

Krista’s ocean blue’s widened in surprise. “Oh my gosh!” She bounced up and down excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to go to Disney World! This is a dream come true!”

“Awesome! We’re all going to meet at my house tomorrow at seven am.” Armin told the couple.

“Wait, seven am?” Ymir questioned, “Oh no, that’s too early for me.”

“If you want Ymir, I could give you a wake up call.” Krista looked up at Ymir with a kind smile.

“Or you could stay over tonight.” Ymir shrugged and tried to smile innocently.

The small blonde girl nodded, “I can do that! I’m sure my father won’t mind. I’ll have to go home and pack first though.”

“Okay, we’ll be there at seven. I doubt I’ll sleep tonight anyway.” Ymir gave a small nod to the two boys and shut the door in their faces.

“See you then!” Armin called through the door.

“Come on! Marco’s house is a little down the road!” Eren said and ran dragging Armin behind him.

“You know I don’t run Eren!” Armin said clinging to his friend until they reached Marco’s house.

Eren noticed an open window and hoisted himself up to it. “Oi! Marco! Come outside!”

Marco, having heard his friend’s voice, walked over to see Eren in the window. “Hey Eren! I’ll be right there!” The boy rushed to the front door, his little sister's following him curiously. He opened it and smiled brightly. “Hey you guys. What are you doing here?”

Jean followed behind the hoard of girls, “Eh, oh great. Eren.” He muttered.

“Marco! We’re going to Disney World! And you, and horseface are coming with us!” Eren said gesturing to Marco and Jean.

Marco looked at the boys shocked. “Wait, are you serious?” He let out a breathless chuckle. “That’s amazing! How did you guys manage to get tickets? Aren’t they expensive?”  
“We won them on a radio show!” Armin explained with a grin. “We won twelve tickets!”

“Wow! I didn’t even know radio shows gave out THAT many tickets!” He laughed. 

“Can we come too!?” Lisa, Marco’s little sister asked excitedly.

“Yeah! Can we!?” Marina, the middle sister, begged.

“I-I..” Armin started nervously. He didn’t want to tell the girls no.

Eren put a reassuring hand on Armin’s shoulder and knelt down to the girl’s level.

“No, you can’t go girls. I’m sorry. There aren’t quite enough tickets for everyone we want to take.” Eren explained calmly. He had gotten used to talking to the girls after being at Marco’s house a few times, “But I promise I’ll bring you back something from Disney!”

Lisa and Marina’s smile fell when he had said no, but when he offered to bring something back for them, the girls looked up hopefully. 

“You promise?” Lisa asked.

“I pinky promise.” Eren assured with a smile as he extended his hand.

The eldest sister smiled, “Okay.” She said, holding out her pinky and wrapped it around his.

“But you better keep that pinky promise!” Marina said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You know I will.” Eren smiled at Marina and offered his pinky to her, “I could never break a pinky promise.”

Marina looked at his pinky a few seconds before giving him her pinky in returned. A smile laced her lips.

Armin smiled relieved that he didn’t have to tell them no. “So, we’re meeting at my place at seven tomorrow morning.” 

Jean gave a small nod, “I’ll be sure to bring my horseface.” He scowled at Eren.

Marco rolled his eyes lightly, shaking his head. Then he faced Armin and Eren. “We’ll be there.” He smiled.

“Awesome!” Eren exclaimed standing back up. “We gotta go tell a few more people.” 

The two ran off arriving next at Sasha’s house.

“Hey Connie, go long!” Sasha cried out, holding a frisbee in her hand as she arched to throw it.

Connie ran across Sasha’s yard with his hands outstretched, “Hey! Sasha look! Eren and Armin are headed this way!”

“Really? Where?” She looked around until her hazel eyes locked on the two boys. “Oh! There they are! Oi! Eren! Armin!” She waved as soon as she threw the frisbee.

Eren was the first to reach them as Connie caught the frisbee.

“What’s up guys?” Connie asked as he jogged over.

“We’re going to Disney!” Eren told them with a grin.

“We won twelve tickets, and we’re taking you guys!” Armin said after.

Sasha’s jaw dropped, her eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, we’re serious!” Eren nodded energetically.

“No way...NO WAY!” Sasha cried, placing both her hands on the sides of her head. “You have to be joking...or this is a dream or something!”

“No! This is real!” Eren told her.

Sasha gasped. “Oh my gosh!” She had begun taking a few deep breaths. “I-I honestly have no idea how to feel. I’m happy, but I also feel like crying...that’s normal right? Yeah, I think that’s normal...is it?” She asked.

“Totally normal!” Connie said as he threw his arms around Armin tightly hugging the boy.

“This is literally the best day ever!” She cheered, jumping up in the air.

“I know right! We’re meeting at Armin’s place tomorrow at seven!” Eren told them, “We have a few more people to go see!”

“Alrighty!” Sasha gave them a thumbs up, a wide smile on her face. “We’ll definitely be there!”

Eren and Armin arrived at Annie’s house soon after.

“You knock Armin.” Eren pushed his friend towards the door.

“N-No thanks. You do it.” Armin backed away.

“... Maybe we can just leave her a note or something…” Eren suggested.

Just then, the door opened and there stood Annie with a very confused, but stern face. “What are you two doing here?” She asked.

Eren jumped slightly and once again pushed Armin forward.

“Well, Annie,” Armin began, “Eren and I have won twelve tickets to Disney World and would like you to come along with us.”

Annie crossed her arms, “You know I’m not the biggest fan of crowds…” She glanced down in thought, before looking back up. “...but if you guys really want me to go, I’ll come along. Besides, I’ve been cooped up in this house since the last day of school.” 

“Yes please.” Armin offered a small smile. “I’m sure Reiner and Bertholdt would be glad to have you along as well.”

The blonde girl nodded, “Anyway, are we all meeting somewhere or what?”

Armin nodded, “Yes, my house at seven.”

“Alright, I can see if my dad can drive me over. If he can’t, I’ll just ask Reiner.”

“Okay, thanks Annie! We’ll see you tomorrow!” Armin called back as he and Eren started to run towards Eren’s house to tell Mikasa.

Eren burst into the house, “Mikasa! Mikasa!”

Mikasa was sitting on the couch in the living room when she heard Eren. She stood up instantly. “Eren!? What’s wrong?” She asked concern in her voice. 

“Nothing’s wrong!” Eren assured with a smile grabbing the girl by the shoulders. “We’re going to Disney World!”

Mikasa blinked a few times in surprise. “Wait, what do you mean we’re going to Disney World?”

“It means what it sounds like woman!” Eren shook her lightly. “We. Are. Going. To. Disney!”

“But, how did you guys afford tickets? Does your mom know about this?”

“Armin and I won them on a radio show! No she doesn’t know yet! Just enjoy the moment Mikasa!” Eren hugged her tightly before going back to cheering.

A faint blush appeared on Mikasa’s face as Eren hugged her. When he let go, her lips formed a smile. She was proud of them. She really was.

Armin came through the door next out of breath. “Disney!” Was all he could say before collapsing on the couch.

~Later that day~

Armin arrived at the Jaeger residence with his whole room practically on his person.

“Mikasa, could you help me pick out some clothes for the trip?” Armin knew he would take his whole wardrobe if allowed.

Mikasa nodded to him. “Sure.”

Armin dumped out his bags and his clothes fell to the floor. Short sleeve shirts, long sleeve, jeans, shorts, sweaters, and everything else in between

The raven-haired girl’s grey eyes widened at all the clothes. “Oh wow...were you planning on taking all of those?” She asked, glancing over to the blond.

Armin nodded slightly, “That’s why I asked you for help. I know I won’t be able to take all of this… But I can’t decide on what to leave here.

“Alright, we’ll let’s get started, shall we?” The girl said with a gentle motherly smile.

Armin began to separate the clothes, “Well, it is Florida. I probably shouldn’t take stuff that would make me hot…”

“So the sweaters are definitely not going with you.” Mikasa said, as she helped. “Although, you should bring jeans for when or if we go somewhere at night. Just in case it’s cold.”

Armin nodded and began to fold and separate his clothes into neat piles of what he would pack and take back home. 

Eren called down the stairs, “MIKASA I CAN'T FIND MY PANTS.”

“Did you check your closet?!” Mikasa replied.

There was a pause before his reply, “...Yes”

“Are you sure?”

Another pause, “...No”

“Well, then check!”

Eren said mockingly,  “Well then check.”

“I heard that.” Mikasa said with a stern tone in her voice.

Eren rolled his eyes, “... No you didn't!”

“Yes I did.” 

Eren mocked quietly this time, “Yes I did”

Mikasa got up and made her way to the bottom of the stairwell. “Want to repeat that Eren?” 

Eren leaned out of his bedroom door and held out a sock, “I-I said I found my pants…” 

“Eren... that’s a sock…”

Eren looked at the sock and the back at Mikasa, “... I can make it pants…”

Mikasa sighed like an exasperated parent, only more gentler. “Just get finished packing okay?” She then walked back over and knelt down next to Armin to finish helping him sort his clothes. 

Five seconds later, 

Eren called down once more, “MIKASA I CAN’T FIND MY FLIP FLOPS.”

Mikasa sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

~Bertholdt’s House~

“T-Thanks again for coming over to help me Reiner.” Bertholdt said as he unzipped his suitcase on his bed. 

“No problem man. Besides, Eren texted me and said Annie was coming too. I thought I’d help you pick out some stuff to impress her!” Reiner grinned.

Bertholdt’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red upon hearing Annie’s name. “O-Oh...um...okay.” He said with an awkward smile.

Reiner began to go through Bertholdt’s dresser, “I’m pretty sure Annie likes this blue shirt on you.” He held out a royal blue, short sleeve, button up to him.

The taller boy looked to his friend with hope in his emerald green eyes, “Y-You really think she’ll like it?” 

Reiner nodded, “Of course man!” 

“Alright, let me see it. I’ll fold it and put it in my suitcase.” Bertholdt said, holding out his tanned palm for the shirt.

Reiner handed him the shirt and continued to go through the dresser, “And these pants!” He pulled out a pair of jeans handing them to his friend.

The v-fringed male took the pair of jeans and folded both of the articles and placed them in his suitcase.

Reiner pulled out a few more articles of clothing and handed them to his friend. “She’ll love these!”

Once again, Bertholdt took them and neatly put them in the suitcase.

“Ahh, I can’t see anything else.” Reiner shrugged and sat down on Bertholdt’s bed.

“H-Here, let me have a look...umm..you can put the ones I hand you in the suitcase.” Bertholdt offered, as he made his way to the drawer, searching through it. “Hmm...Where is it?”

Reiner placed the items in the suitcase in a semi-orderly fashion.

“M-Maybe it’s in the closet.” The v-fringed male walked over and opened his closet doors to search.

“What are you looking for?” Reiner asked leaning back.

“My royal blue sweater…” He answered, continuing to look through the closet.

“... We’re going to be in Florida, dude. Why would you bring a sweater?”

“W-Well, what happens if it gets cold at night?” 

“You put on a…” Reiner paused, “... Continue.”

“A-ha! Here it is!” Bertholdt leaned into the far right of the closet and pulled out the sweater and a white long-sleeve button up. He took it off the hanger and handed it to Reiner. 

Reiner folded the shirts, a little messily, but still neatly enough and then placed them in the suitcase. 

“So, did you pack any of your stuff yet?” Bertholdt asked his friend.

Reiner nodded, “Yeah. I’m all ready to go tomorrow!”

“That’s good!” He said with a smile.

“Waking up that early is going to kill me though.” Reiner let himself lay on Bertholdt’s bed.

Bertholdt nodded in agreement to his friend. “Y-Yeah, me too.” 

“So what do you think it’ll be like?” Reiner asked looking to his friend. “I’ve never been to Disney World before.”

“I’ve never been there either...umm..Probably really big...” 

“Yeah…” Reiner was silent for a moment, “Do you think it’s frowned against to flirt with the princesses?”

“I-I think it all depends on how you flirt with them…” Bertholdt answered honestly.

“Well, I’m gonna try.” Reiner grinned. “Maybe one of them will date me.”

Bertholdt turned to his friend with a ‘why’ look on his face. “R-Reiner no.” 

“What do you mean ‘Reiner no?’” Reiner sat up, “I think I’d have a chance with at least one of them!”

“W-Well, yeah but they’re…” Bertholdt sighed, “N-Nevermind…Just help me finish packing.” He said, just giving up on the whole Reiner princess situation.

“Whatever man. While you and Annie do all your couple stuff. I’m gonna have to find a girl.” Reiner shrugged and rolled off the bed.

~Ymir’s House~  
In the five minutes Ymir and Krista had gotten back to her house Ymir had already packed. A small drawstring bag on Ymir’s bed contained exactly one shirt and personal hygiene supplies. Ymir then sat down on her bed next to Krista. Perfectly content with her packing job.

Krista looked over to Ymir’s bag and glanced over to her girlfriend. “That’s all you’re packing?” She asked.

Ymir gave a small nod. “That’s all I need. I don’t feel the need to pack my whole room like you.” She teased.

“We’re going to be there for a week. You’re going to need a little bit more than that.”

“I think i’ll be good.” Ymir shrugged, “I always wear clothes for like a week.”

Krista looked at her, a bit surprised. “Ymir, that’s so unsanitary!”

“Hey, I shower in between wears! Besides, no one ever seems to notice.”

“...They don’t?”

“Do you?” Ymir asked.

“Well, no but-”

“Exactly my point. We’re always together, and you never notice. As long as I don’t smell gross. I don’t see a problem.”

“I guess you’re right...but just to be safe, pack one or two more shirts...unless you want to borrow some of mine for the trip.” Krista offered.

Ymir nodded, “Yeah, I’ll just borrow some of yours. I think I’d look hella cute in them.”

Krista beamed, a little blush appeared on her cheeks. “You’d look cute in anything.” 

Ymir smiled and put her arm around Krista’s shoulders, “I still wouldn’t be as cute as you though.”

The small blonde giggled. “You’re so sweet.”

“I know.” Ymir kissed her girlfriend’s forehead.

~Sasha’s house~

“I still can’t believe that we’re going to Disney World!” Sasha exclaimed as she packed her suitcase.

“I know right?!” Connie said as he ran around Sasha’s room helping her pack. “It’s like the best thing that’s happened to me my entire life!”

“Yeah! Just think of all the awesome things that we’re gonna see and do there!” 

“All the rides, and the games! And the food, can’t forget the food!” Connie said as he pulled open one of Sasha’s dresser drawers and started to paw through it looking for socks.

“This is gonna be the best week of our lives!” Sasha laughed happily as she threw more of her clothes in her suitcase.

Connie stopped looking through the drawer as his hand touched something he never expected it to… Sasha’s bra. The boy practically jumped away from the dresser with a girlish scream.

Sasha whirled around, hearing Connie’s scream. “Connie? Are you okay? What happened?”

Connie looked to Sasha then back to the drawer, then back to Sasha. The boy then grabbed his own chest and made a few babbling sounds.

She walked over to him. “Take some deep breaths man.”

Connie did as his friend said, but once again when he tried to speak only gibberish left his mouth.

The girl sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I have absolutely no idea what just happened, but it’s gonna be okay man.”

Connie, “I have looked into the face of God… I didn’t like it…”

~Marco’s House~

Jean had already packed and was sitting on the floor of Marco’s room not particularly helping with anything.

Marco was packing his suitcase. He was nearly done, just a few more articles of clothing.

“So do you think Florida girls are hotter than Oklahoma girls?” Jean asked as he stared at Marco’s ceiling.

“I can’t say.” Marco said as he continued to pack. “I’ve never been to Florida…”

“Neither have I that’s why I’m asking if you  _ think _ so.” Jean glanced over to Marco.

The boy placed another shirt in his suitcase and turned to face his friend. “Well, if you want my opinion, I’d say maybe. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Jean shook his head lightly, “Ymir’s more fun to talk about girls with.” He stated simply.

“Well, I’m not Ymir.” Marco teased.

Olivia had made her way into Marco’s room as she talked to Jean. She inspected his suitcase quietly before coming to the conclusion that he was leaving.

“Yeah,” Jean laughed lightly, “I’ve noticed. If you were Ymir you wouldn’t shut up about Krista for one.”

Olivia had begun to step into Marco’s suitcase. He sure wasn’t going to leave without her!

Marco laughed. “Not to mention try to anger Reiner as much as I could.”

“True!” Jean smiled, “Thank God you’re not Ymir though. I love the girl, but there’s only so long I can deal with her. I don’t know how Krista does it.”

Olivia sat down in the suitcase and began to cover herself with clothes as if they would hide her.

Marco nodded in agreement to Jean’s statement. Then, he turned around to finish packing only to find Olivia trying to hide herself. He placed his hands on his hips. “Olivia, what are you up to?” 

Olivia paused to look up at her big brother and smile innocently, “I go with you big brother!”

The poor boy could feel his heart breaking as his youngest sister looked up at him with her precious eyes. “Aw, Livi. I wish you could, but you can’t come with me.” He said, lifting her out of the suitcase.

Olivia frowned, “Why?” She asked, obviously disappointed.

“Well,” Marco began, sitting down on his bed and placed Olivia on his lap. “We don’t have enough tickets. Eren and Armin only won a certain amount of them.”

Olivia looked between Jean and Marco for a moment. She then pointed at Jean, “Jean stay! I go with Mawco!”

“No Livi.” Marco said gently. “Jean was invited to go with us. He has to go.”

“But Eren like Livi too!” Olivia complained, “Livi wants to go with big brother!”

“I know you do, but you can’t.” He thought for a moment, before getting an idea. “I’ll tell you what. How about every night while I’m gone, you have Lisa or Marina tell Mom to call me on my phone. That way I can talk to you guys and I won’t seem that far away. What do you think?” 

Olivia thought this over for a moment before giving a small nod and hugging Marco softly around the neck. “Okay.”

Marco smiled and gently hugged his baby sister back. “Good. Now, c’mon, I’ll take you back to your room. I’ll be in to tuck you in and read you a bedtime story when I finish packing, okay?”

Olivia nodded and clung to Marco’s shirt gently, “Okay. Good night Jean!” She turned to look at the boy with a small smile. 

Jean smiled back sweetly, “Good night Livi, sweet dreams.”

“I’ll be right back.” Marco said to his friend as he carried Livi out into the hall to her room.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jean smirked and settled back into his comfortable position on the floor.

~Annie’s House~  
It was nearing midnight as Annie finished packing her suitcase. Secretly, the blonde had been really excited about the trip. Despite not being a fan of crowds, the girl thought it couldn’t be that horrible. Besides, all of her friends were going to be there with her, especially Reiner and Bertholdt whom she had known since childhood. “Alright, let’s see...I got my clothes, hygenie products, hairbrush, shoes,...I think we’re good.” She said to herself as she zipped up her suitcase and placed it near her room’s door. 

Then, the girl remembered something: She had no ride to Armin’s tomorrow morning. She had asked her father a few hours prior if he could take her, but he had informed her of a business trip. There was only one solution to this problem. Annie went over to her dresser and picked up her cell phone. Once she found the person she wanted to call, she placed the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

“What…?” Reiner’s voice came from the other line. Tiredly he spoke, “Mom?”

Annie rolled her eyes, “No, it’s me you idiot. Listen, I’m sorry to bother you this late, but I need your help.”

Reiner’s end was silent for a few seconds, “What do you mean you need my kelp? We aren’t near the ocean…”

_ I’m gonna kill him, I’m seriously going to kill him.  _ She thought silently to herself. With a sigh, she continued. “Look, my dad has to go on a business trip really early tomorrow morning and I can’t get to Armin’s. Do you think you can come pick me up and drive me over?”

“... Sure.” Reiner had no idea what he was agreeing to in his current state.

“Great. Thanks. See you tomorrow. Don’t be late.” With that, Annie hung up the phone and placed it back on the dresser.


	2. Chapter 2

Bertholdt sat outside of his house with his luggage. In his hand, he held a mug filled with coffee. The tall male wasn’t a morning person, by any means, but the coffee helped keep him awake for the most part. 

Reiner pulled up to Bertholdt’s house and honked his car horn for a few seconds as he reached one hand back to adjust a suspicious pile of blankets.

Bertholdt glanced up to see Reiner’s car pulling into the driveway. With a smile, he opened the front door to tell his mother he was leaving. This led to his mother to nearly hug her son to death. Thankfully, he escaped and made his way over to the car. After getting his luggage in the trunk of Reiner’s automobile, Bertholdt made his way over to the door of the passenger side and opened it. “Morning Reiner.” He greeted his friend with an exhausted smile once he got into the car. “You ready for-” He stopped suddenly when his eyes made their way to the mysterious pile. “W-What’s the pile of blankets for?”

Reiner looked back and shrugged, “That’s always been in the back of my car. You never noticed?”

“No actually, I-I haven’t…” Bertholdt eyed the blankets up and down. “Are you sure that’s always been back there? Every time I’ve been in here, that’s never there.” 

Reiner smiled at Bertholdt and shook his head with a light laugh, “I guess you’ve never been observant enough. Silly Bertholdt.”

Suddenly, the pile barked, causing the v-fringed male to jump a bit in fright. He glanced over his shoulder towards the blankets, an eyebrow raised in confusion. The boy turned to look at his best friend, then looked back to the backseat. Carefully, he leaned forward and attempted to lift the blankets.

Reiner reached over and slapped Bertl’s hands away, “Don’t touch the pile! Nobody needs to touch the pile!”

“Ouch!” Bertholdt pulled his hand back, gently rubbing the place Reiner hit him. “H-Hey!”

The pile barked once again. 

Reiner turned to the pile, “Shut up Ca-...Pile”

“A-Alright, that’s it.” Bertholdt lifted up the pile of blankets. His eyes widened in shock. There, in the backseat, was Captain Axel. The giant Saint Bernard was wearing a dress, a bonnet on his head. The dog barked again and gave Bertholdt’s cheek a friendly lick. The boy groaned gently as he wiped his cheek with his arm.

Reiner turned forward and said casually, “Bertholdt...meet my grandma.”

The v-fringed male couldn’t believe Reiner was actually going to do this. He actually tried to do this. The younger of the two slowly turned his head towards his best friend. “S-Seriously?”

Reiner nodded, “Seriously. Say hi to grandma.”

Bertholdt returned to his seat, “R-Reiner, usually I’m okay with you doing these kinds of things…” He paused for a brief moment. “Sometimes....depending on the situation....but, w-what person would fall for that? W-We’re going to get in trouble!” 

Reiner shushed his friend, “As long as we act like nothing's wrong, GRANDMA can come with us.” 

“Reiner, we…” The boy sighed. “It’s not going to work...Eren and Armin only won twelve tickets. E-Even if we could...um...take Captain Axel with us, we wouldn’t be able to. We would have to leave him behind anyway…You have to take us back to your house and drop him off.”

Reiner offered a quick solution, “We can ditch someone. I’ve never been fond of Ymir. We can leave her behind and take Grandma.” 

“R-Reiner no!” Bertholdt exclaimed, surprised. “We can’t do that!”

Reiner shrugged, “We can. You just won’t. Besides, like anyone would miss Ymir.”

“There’s Krista.”

Reiner rolled his eyes, “What about Krista? I’ll be there, who else does she need?”  
“W-Well, aren’t they...um...dating?”

Reiner put his hand to chis chest, shocked, “Why would you say such a thing?!”

“I mean it’s true! W-We joined in on their date a month ago, r-remember!?” The beanpole exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air anxiously.

Reiner continued to defend his obliviousness, “They were just gals being pals then though!”

  
Bertholdt shook his head, “N-No, I’m pretty sure Krista said they were on a date.”

Reiner shook his head,  “She didn’t say it to me.”

“That’s because you-”

Suddenly, a ringing noise interrupted the boy’s sentence. Bertholdt looked down at his pocket and pulled out his phone. “H-Hold on.” He accepted the call, holding the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

**_“Bertholdt, where are you guys?”_ **

“A-Annie?”

**_“You and Reiner were supposed to pick me up ten minutes ago!”_ **

His eyes widened. “O-Oh my gosh! Annie, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! We’ll be there soon!”

**_“You better.”_ **

Annie had hung up before Bertholdt could say anything else. He placed the phone back in his pocket, looking horrified. He slowly turned to face his best friend. “We forgot Annie.”

Reiner gave a satisfied smile, “Okay, Captain can go.

“Okay that’s-wait what? No! We need to get Annie!”

Reiner scoffed, “We don’t need to-”

“W-We do because I’m going to-” The taller boy stopped, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “I need to...you know what, nevermind. J-Just...Let’s go drop off the dog at your house and then go get Annie.”

Reiner threw the car into drive almost as if he were throwing a tantrum, “Fine! Just seperate me from the love of my life. You wouldn’t separate Mikasa and Eren.”

“A-Actually, we could...but um...it would be kind of hard to do..” The taller male mumbled

Reiner began to make arguments for his dog,  “The Captain has never been to Disney World either!”

“Neither have I or Annie!” Bertholdt snapped suddenly. Just after he shouted, he was quiet. He was surprised at himself. He had just yelled at his best friend. Sweat poured down his face as the silence engulfed the car. The poor boy glanced down slightly, biting his bottom lip for a few seconds. “I-I’m sorry Reiner, I really am.” Bertholdt said meekly, “I-I didn’t mean to yell at you...” He looked back up at his friend. “I-I just don’t want to see you get in trouble…”

Reiner angrily mumbled something under his breath as he drove.

Bertholdt’s features fell as he watched Reiner. The boy sighed silently as he turned to look out the window as they drove. He really did feel sorry. Deep down, he wanted to take the dog with them too. Yet, he had to think about it logically. What person would fall for Reiner’s little trick? No one in their right mind would think a dog was a human if it dressed as one. Yet, he felt bad for Reiner most of all. All he wanted was for his dog to enjoy the trip too. Yet, sadly it couldn’t really be done. The boy glanced over his shoulder at the Saint Bernard, more guilt filling his soul. “I’m sorry boy.” He whispered. 

Captain Axel just looked at the boy happily. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he was going on a car ride. 

Once the boys got back to the Braun residence, it was silent between the two boys. Reiner sighed as he got out of the car and walked over to the front of his house to open the door. He then began to make his way back to the car to open the backseat.

Bertholdt watched from the passenger side, with guilt and pity washing over him like ocean waves. The boy turned back to the dog and reached over to pet him. “We’ll be back in a week. Y-You be good for Mr. and Mrs. Braun while Reiner’s gone, okay?” 

Captain Axel barked as if he understood Bertholdt, but it was because the tallest boy was petting him. 

Reiner pointed to the front door, “C’mon Captain. Inside.” 

Doing as his master said, the lovable Saint Bernard jumped out of the car. He raced into the house and out of the corner of his eye, Bertholdt could see Mrs. Braun there to shut the front door.

Reiner started his car once more, “Alright, let’s go get Annie.”

“O-Okay.” Bertholdt nodded.

Meanwhile, Annie was waiting on her front porch for the boys, her patience wearing thin. “I swear if they aren’t here soon, I’m going to knee them in the stomach so hard, they won’t-” Before she could finish, she heard a car horn honking. She glanced up to see Reiner’s car pulling into her driveway.  “They are so lucky.” She mumbled as she grabbed her suitcase and exited her house. Annie made her way over to the car and placed her bag in the trunk. Once that was accomplished, she entered the back seat. “About time you guys got here. What took you so long?”  
“I-It’s a long story…” Bertholdt stammered, feeling butterflies in his stomach. 

Annie shrugged and leaned back in her seat. She glanced down to see the blankets on the floor of the car. “Do I want to know why there are blankets on the-”

“No!” Bertholdt interrupted. “I-I mean...yes! Um...I mean, just don’t ask.” He awkwardly chuckled.

The blonde raised an eyebrow confused at him. “Okay?”

Reiner looked back to Annie as if he were explaining the situation, “Bertholdt doesn’t like to have fun, that’s what happened.”

“H-Hey! I like to have fun!” Bertholdt tried to defend himself, “Just...when there’s no consequences involved.”

Reiner went back to looking hurt and offended, “Then ya just should’ve let it happen. No one would’ve blamed you.”

“Yeah, but I-I was worried for your sake. You’re my best friend Reiner...and I didn’t want to see you get in trouble…”

Reiner gave a slightly sarcastic smile, I would’ve been fine. I’m charming enough to get myself out of any trouble. 

Annie, who was staring out the window, rolled her eyes. “Sure you are.” She said quietly.

“Look, I’m really sorry b-but um...you have to look at things like that logically…” The v-fringed male turned to look at his best friend. “Is there anyway I can make it up to you?”

Reiner turned his face away from Bertholdt and spoke dramatically,  “I don’t know. I’m sure there’s irreparable damage to my sensitive little heart.”

“I-I said I was sorry!” Bertholdt exclaimed, clearly upset. “I didn’t mean to make you mad...or sad...or both.” He groaned as he put his face into his hands, his voice muffled a bit.

Reiner laughed lightly and shoved his friend, “Dude, chill it’s okay.”

Bertholdt lifted his head out of his hands slowly. His eyes were wide with surprise. “Y-You mean...you aren’t mad at me?”

Reiner shook his head, “I’m not mad at you.”

“B-But I yelled at you and...other things…”

“Eh, it’s fine. You were just looking out for me.”

Bertholdt gave Reiner a gentle, grateful smile. 

“I’m sorry to interupt your tea party, ladies, but are we almost there?” Annie said, ruining the heart-felt moment.

Reiner shrugged, “Not sure. I don’t know where Armin lives.”

Annie’s crystal blue eyes widened as she turned to look at Reiner. “...You’ve got to be kidding me....”

Bertholdt felt sweat rolling down his face. “I-I thought you knew Reiner!”

“I assumed one of you knew and would tell me if I went the wrong way.” 

Annie narrowed her eyes angrily. “Reiner, you motherfu-”

“Don’t worry guys.” Bertholdt interrupted, pulling out his phone. “I um...have Armin’s number. I’ll call him.”

Reiner gave a small nod, “Alright.” 

The v-fringed male dialed Armin’s number and waited for an answer. Armin did indeed pick up and Bertholdt talked to him about directions. After a minute or so, the v-fringed male hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

“Well?” Annie said, looking to the tall beanpole.

Bertholdt glanced to Annie, then to Reiner. “U-Um...we’re completely lost. He told me that we actually past it a while back. T-Turn around Reiner.”

Reiner nodded once again and waited until the road was clear to make a u-turn, “Gotcha. Now what?”

“U-Um, we’re going straight for a few miles,” He responded. “Then at this one street we make a left, then a right onto the development.” 

As the trio tried to find their way, everyone else had arrived at Armin’s house. They were all standing on the porch.

Armin looked over everyone’s luggage briefly to make sure everyone had what they needed, but stopped right away when he got to Ymir,  “Ymir you only have one shirt! You aren’t properly prepared.”

Ymir dug through her bag and pulled out a pair of socks, “I also have a pair of socks.”

Armin sighed, “ Mikasa, give Ymir some of your shirts. She’s taller than you but at least it won’t be gross.”

Mikasa nodded and begun to make her to the front door. 

Ymir shook her head and called to the girl, “Mikasa, no. I won’t wear them anyway and you’ll never get them back.”

Mikasa didn’t hear her however and opened the door, and headed for the staircase.

Armin next got to Sasha, “Sasha! We can’t bring outside food on the plane!”

Sasha looked up from her popcorn, her face shocked. “We can’t?! Why not!?

“It’s against the rules!” Armin explained.

“That’s not fair!” The girl whined as she shoved another handful of the popcorn in her mouth.

Armin frowned lightly. “Just eat it before you get on the plane.”

The brunette opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She couldn’t argue. With a sigh, she nodded. “Okay.”

Mikasa came back down stairs, carrying a few t-shirts in her hands. “It’s a good thing I kept these.” She handed them to Ymir. “They’re old so I don’t mind if I don’t get these back.”

Ymir took them and shoved them in her bag, but muttered, “Still not gonna wear ‘em.”

“Just think of how much fun we’re all gonna have there!” Marco cheered excitedly to Jean. “There’s so much to do! There’s the Magic Kingdom, EPCOT, Hollywood Studios, Animal Kingdom…” The boy continued to ramble on and on.

Jean added as Marco spoke, “All the hot girls”

“Yeah! All the hot-” Marco stopped. “Wait a minute…”

Jean added mindlessly, “And guys…” He paused, “I mean I’m straight.”

Marco looked at him for a few seconds, his eyebrows raised in confusion. He brushed it off and continued, “Anyway, and think of the parades!”

Jean nodded awkwardly adjusting his suitcase in his hands, “Yep totally and I’m straight. If you didn’t know.”

Krista stood near her luggage, a big smile was on her face. She was nearly jumping up and down from how excited she was. “I can’t believe we’re actually going! This must be a dream! It has to be! It’s too good to be true!”

  
Ymir yawned and lifted her arms above her head stretching,  “I can’t wait to sleep in a different place other than my bed.”

“Imagine what our hotel will look like! I bet it looks beautiful!” The little blonde sighed dreamily.

Ymir laughed lightly, “I bet the bed is really soft.”

“Armin told me that the hotel has a pool too!”

Ymir let her arms fall back to her sides , “Can we bring floats? I can sleep in the pool.

“I think we can bring floats...but you aren’t sleeping in the pool. I won’t allow that.” Krista answered.

Ymir looked to her girlfriend and smirked, “You won’t allow it?”

Armin stood in front of his friends, “Okay guys! We should really get our plane tickets and figure out who's rooming with who. It’s two or three to a room.”

Marco nodded in agreement. “Good idea Armin!”

“Wait a second!” Sasha cried out, “What about Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie?”

Armin smiled softly, “They said they were on their way. Reiner got lost.” 

As soon as he said that, Reiner pulled up the driveway. The three of them got out of the car.

“And another thing Annie,” Reiner said as they all got out of the car,“Dogs don’t claw your face off like cats. Dogs are better.”

Annie only rolled her eyes and went to the trunk to grab all the luggage, with Bertholdt’s help of course. 

“I-I just hope we aren’t late.” Bertholdt said with a worried tone, as the three of them made their way to the front porch.

Reiner grinned, “Of course not! Everyone else is just early.”

Armin glanced up his smile falling slightly, “No. You’re late.” 

“I’m sorry we’re late Armin.” Bertholdt said quietly, “Reiner and I were having...um…a bit of a problem. Then we had to go pick up Annie.”

“Not to mention I had to sit through their make-up session.” Annie piped up, crossing her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. “I felt like I was in an episode of Full House or something.”

Krista looked over to them and gave a happy smile. “Well you guys are here now, and that’s all that matters!” 

Armin nodded smiling politely at Bertholdt before continuing, “Yeah, now I assume Krista and Ymir will want to sit together on the plane… And room together.”

Ymir makes finger guns of approval towards Armin.

Armin continued to list the assumed pairs, “Reiner and Bertholdt will want to sit together. So would Eren and Mikasa….Sasha and Connie too...Jean and Marco. That leaves...me and Annie.” The boy whispered, “Dear God Help me.”

Annie shrugged, “I guess I’m fine with that.”

“Alright then. Here are our plane tickets.” Armin passed out the tickets, “Alright guys! To the bus stop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun


	3. Chapter 3

The kids hauled their suitcases down to the bus stop near Armin’s house. Once they all got to the corner where the stop was, excitement buzzed between them. They were all so excited to go..

Armin continued to take charge of the situation, “Alright, while we’re waiting for the bus, we should figure out who rooms with who. At the very most, three to a room.”

Mikasa nodded. “Good idea.”

Armin started, “I’ll be with Mikasa and Eren.”

Ymir put her arm around Krista as she spoke next, “Krista and I. Then I don’t care who-”

“I could room with y-” Reiner began to say before Ymir interrupted.

“SASHA I PICK SASHA.” Ymir rushed to say.

“Jean and I can room together!” Marco chimed in.

“Do you mind I join you guys?” Annie asked politely, despite sounding monotone.

The tall freckled boy turned to the girl with a smile. “Sure Annie! I don’t mind at all!” 

Annie nodded her head to him as a sign of thanks.

“R-Reiner and I can room together.” Bertholdt piped up.

Connie raised his hand, “I’ll room with Reiner and Bertholdt!”

Marco turned to Armin. “Is that it? Are we all accounted for?”

Armin nodded, “Yup!”

Ymir looked to Sasha with a grin, “Now Sasha. I’m gonna buy you headphones. You get your own bed.” 

Sasha looked up to Ymir and nodded. “Okay sounds good! I wanted my own bed anyway. I was gonna ask but I didn’t want to be rude.”

Ymir continued, “Good. Just...Don’t look over if you hear anything weird. I promise, it’s none of your concern.”

“I gotcha!”

Reiner turned to his friends, “So, how’s the bed situation gonna work?”

“I could sleep on the floor,” Connie offered.

Reiner shook his head, “Nah, we should all get a bed. I’ll share with Bertholdt.”

Bertholdt nodded in agreement. “T-That way, it’ll be fair for all of us.”

Armin was the next to begin discussing sleeping arrangements, “I’ll sleep in the same bed as Eren.”

Eren looked over to Armin, “I never agreed to this.”

Mikasa shrugged, “I wanted a bed to myself anyway.”

Jean leaned on his suitcase, “So I assume I’ll be sleeping on the floor.” 

“You can share a bed with me if you want Jean.” Marco offered, “I don’t think Annie would be comfortable sleeping with another person.”

“Marco,” Annie gave him a gentle smirk, “You know me so well.”

Al light blushed crossed Jean’s face, “... The floor is fine.”

Ymir called over after hearing the conversation, “GO GET IT JEAN.”

Jean shouted back, “SHUT UP YMIR.”

“Are you sure Jean? I don’t want you to get a stiff back on the floor.” Marco asked.

Jean shrugged, “I’ll be fine.” 

Ymir commented again, “Get. It.”

Jean spoke louder than Ymir, “JUST FINE.”

“So,” Sasha turned to Armin, “How much longer until the bus comes to take us to the airport?”

Armin looked down to his watch, “Two minutes.”

The girl groaned, “That’s too long!”

“Sasha,” Mikasa scolded, “Don’t whine.”

“But Mikasa!”

“No buts.”

Connie shoved Sasha lightly, “Ha! Mikasa just mom’d you!”

“Shut up Connie!” The girl crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to her friend.

Mikasa watched the two, slowly shaking her head, “I think I’m going to need backup on this trip.” She whispered to Armin, who was next to her.

Armin nodded to Mikasa and scolded, “Connie. Don’t make fun of Sasha.”

Connie looked down at his feet, “ ...I just got mom’d by Armin.”

“Ha!” 

“Sasha…”

The girl hung her head slightly, “...Sorry Mikasa.”

It was Connie’s turn to laugh again, “Ha ha!” 

Armin, once again, scolded, “Connie.”

Connie went silent and looked at the ground.

“Hey, I have an idea!” Marco chimed after a few moments of silence. “How about we play a game while we wait for the bus?

“That’s a great idea Marco!” Krista smiled.

Ymir scoffed lightly, “We aren’t kids. Why can’t we just...wait for the bus?”

“‘Cause that’s boring!” Sasha whined.

Jean rolled his eyes, “I need new friends.” 

“Not to mention, it will make the time go by faster.” Marco smiled as his eyes scanned everyone, “What do you guys say?”  
Connie nodded, “Yeah!”

Armin smiled, “Sure, why not?”

Eren muttered, “God help me.”

“Great!” Marco beamed. “Now, what game should we play?”

Sasha aggressively rose her hand as if she was in school. “Oh! Oh! I have one! How about I Spy?”

Connie enthusiastically spoke, “Yeah, yeah! I’ll start! I spy something….green!”

Jean groaned, uninterested, “Is it a tree?”

Connie nodded, “YEAH! You’re so good at this game Jean!”

“Now, it’s your turn now Jean since you got it right!” Sasha pointed out with a smile.

Jean rolled his eyes, “Oh god....I spy something black.”

“Mikasa’s hair?” Sasha guessed.

“The road?” Bertholdt asked.

Ymir scoffed, “Your soul?”

Jean grinned at her, “Close.”

Ymir smiled back, “My soul?”

Jean winked at his friend, “Bingo.”

“I didn’t even know souls had colors.” Sasha mumbled to herself.

“Ymir it’s your turn now!” Krista said sweetly.

Ymir looked down at Krista and rolled her eyes softly, “Psht, fine. I spy something… Blue.

“Eren’s shirt?” The smaller blonde asked, pointing to the boy’s blue shirt.

“Bertholdt’s pants?” Annie said in an unamused manner.

Bertholdt’s cheeks heated, “A-Annie’s eyes?” He stammered.

Annie looked up at him, “What?”

“N-Nothing!”

Ymir shook her head, “Close Bertl, but wrong girl.”

After a few seconds, Sasha gasped. “Oh! Oh! I know! I know! It’s Krista’s eyes! They’re blue!”

Krista’s cheeks glowed bright pink.

“You’re right Sasha.” Ymir said squeezing Krista lightly in her arms.

“Yes! I got it!” The girl cheered, fist pumping the air. “Now it’s my turn! I spy with my little eye...something...yellow!”

Connie called out, “Armin’s hair!”

Sasha chuckled. “Nope!”

Ymir placed her hand on Krista’s head and gently ruffled her hair, “Krista’s hair.”

Connie looked around, “The lines on the road!”

“Nope and Nope!”

“Annie’s hair?” Marco questioned.

“Nope!”

Bertholdt pointed upwards. “T-The sun?” 

Connie pointed towards the ground, “Uhh...that dandelion.”

“Those two aren’t even close!”

Connie let out a defeated groan, “Just tell me woman!”

Sasha gave them all a mischievous smirk. “Do you guys give up?””

Connie nodded, “Yes!”

Ymir and Jean spoke at the same time, “We don’t care.”

“It was Reiner’s hair!” Sasha exclaimed, pointing to Reiner’s head.

Ymir shrugged, “No wonder no one got it. No one cares about big and dumb over there.”

Reiner scoffed, “Excuse you! You….You have freckles!”

Ymir smiled smugly, “Krista thinks they’re cute.”

“So, do I get to go again since no one got it?” Sasha asked.

Marco nodded, “Yes, but I think you should give someone else a turn now.”

“Alright, who wants to go now?” Sasha asked, looking around for someone to volunteer.

Eren volunteered next, “I’ll go! I spy something...Red!”

Bertholdt scanned the surroundings, “U-Um, the stop sign?” 

Eren shook his head, “Nope!”

Reiner looked around, “That flower!”

Eren shook his head once again, “Nah.”

“The blood of my enemies?” Annie guessed.

Eren stared at Annie for a moment, “...No.”

“My shirt?” asked Sasha, pointing to the red blouse she was wearing.

“Mikasa’s scarf?” Krista suggested.

“No and No.”

Sasha threw her hands in frustration. “Well, I give up!”

Eren pointed down the road.” It’s the bus.” 

A big gasp came from Sasha’s mouth as she began to jump up and down excitedly. There was the red bus in all its glory. “OH MY GOSH!!” She grabbed Connie by his shoulders and shook him. “IT’S THE BUS!!”

Connie looked and grinned, “ahhhHHHH! The bus!”

Armin smiled brightly and rushed onto the bus before anyone else, “Alright everyone! Let’s go!”

“WOOOHOOO!” Sasha cheered as she sprinted onto the bus.

Connie almost stumbled on the steps as he ran up them, “WAIT FOR ME!”

“Slow down you two!” cried Marco as he quickly followed after them.

Krista beamed brightly and grabbed Ymir’s hand. “C’mon Ymir!”

Ymir smiled softly and followed her girlfriend, “Alright I’m coming.”

The rest of the kids began to follow in suit. Annie walked on calmy, while Jean groaned as Eren pushed in front of him. Reiner and Bertholdt were helping the bus driver get the luggage at the bottom of the bus. 

“C’mon Bertl! C’mon Reiner! Hurry up!” Sasha called to the tallest through an opened bus window.

“W-We’re coming!” Bertholdt said, placing one hand on the side of his mouth to amplify his voice. 

After the final piece of luggage was stored, the tallest of the kids and the bus driver made their way back onto the bus. When he got on, Reiner tried grabbing the seat closest to Krista, but Ymir has already set up a metaphorical protective bubble around her. Bertholdt sat down next to Reiner, and looked out the window. Just then, Sasha’s head popped up from the seat in front of the boys.

“Are you guys as excited as I am right now?!” Sasha asked excitedly, causing Bertholdt to flinch from surprise.

Reiner nodded, “You bet I am!”

Only seconds had gone by and Ymir was already passed out.

“M-Me too! It’s going to be fun!” Bertholdt smiled awkwardly.

“Right!?” The girl beamed, “We’re going to have the best week ever!”

Reiner leaned back in his seat to get comfortable, “Yeah! I can’t remember the last time all of us did something together.”

Bertholdt’s eyes widened in realization. “Y-You know, Reiner’s right!” He said, glancing up to Sasha. “It has been a long time since we were all together like this!”

“Yeah! I think the last time was at the water park last summer!” Sasha said after giving it a second of thought.

Reiner laughed lightly, “Yeah, pretty sure it was.”

Eren as enthused as ever shook Armin by the shoulders, “I’M GOING TO RIDE ALL THE RIDES! YOU WITH ME ARMIN!?”

“Ahhhh…” Armin glanced to Mikasa nervously.

“I’ll allow it.” Mikasa said, “Just don’t eat too much when you go on them.”

Eren scoffed, ”‘I’ll allow it’. You aren’t my mom Mikasa.”

“True, but during this trip, I am.”

Eren rolled his eyes, “No, you’re not.”

“Well, someone has to make sure you don’t get into any trouble.” The girl said truthfully.

Eren scoffed and pointed to Armin, “That’s what Armin is for.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened a bit, hurt lacing her features. She lifted some of her scarf to her lips and slowly glanced away from him for a few moments.

Eren continued, “Well we both know Armin won’t be any fun, so you’ll have to go on the roller coasters with me.”

The girl looked back to him and instantly nodded. “I’m okay with that.” She said, her voice muffled from her scarf.

Jean turned to look at Marco, “They have a water park there right?”

“There are two actually!” Marco answered, “There’s Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach!”

Jean grinned, “Nice! I can still work on my tan.”

Sasha turned to face her best friend. “What are you most excited for Connie?”

“The food!” Connie quickly responded.

“Me too! I heard the food there is amazing!” 

Connie nodded, “I want to get my picture taken with all the characters!”

“Same! Especially with Chip and Dale! Those two are my favorites!”

Ymir smirked, still half asleep, “I’d say I’d like to get my picture taken with the princesses, but I think someone would get jealous.”

Krista looked up to her girlfriend with a confused look, “Who?” Then it dawned on her. She giggled slightly, her cheeks bright red. “Oh!”

Jean rolled his eyes, “You two disgust me.”

Ymir put her arms tightly around Krista as she and Jean went back and forth, “Don’t be jealous just because you aren’t getting any.”

“Jean be nice.” Marco scolded. “I think they make a lovely couple.”

Jean scowled, “I’m not saying they aren’t a good couple.They just shouldn’t show off all the time.”

Ymir chuckled, “Well, I’m not a nun Jean. Been around enough of those to know that I’ve got it. Flaunt it and I’ve got it.” She made a grand gesture towards Krista.

Jean turned his face away with a groan, “If there’s a God, please take me now.”

“What about you guys? What are you most excited for?” Sasha asked Reiner and Bertholdt, happiness shimmering in her eyes.

“The rides!” Reiner responded.

Bertholdt only nodded in agreement to Reiner’s response. 

A half hour passed and the bus pulled up in front of the airport. The elderly bus driver put the bus in park and turned to face the kids. “Alright kids, we’re here!” He said with a kind smile. “Go on and have a great trip! Now, I’m gonna need those two boys that helped me pack the bus to unload it with me.”

“C’mon Reiner. He means us.” Bertholdt said, standing up and making his way down the aisle.

Reiner nodded and jumped up from his seat, “Alright man.”

Armin dug through his pockets and pulled out his wallet giving the bus driver a tip, “Thank you sir.”

“My pleasure kiddo!” The bus driver smiled to the blond boy, then followed him out to meet Reiner and Bertholdt to help with the luggage.

“C’mon Ymir! Let’s go!” Krista exclaimed, practically yanking Ymir out of the seat.

Ymir got up and followed Krista with a small yawn. “Okay, okay. I’m coming.” 

When they exited the bus Ymir saw Reiner struggling with some of the luggage, “Here, let me take our stuff Reiner.” Ymir sighed offering as she took a step towards him.

Reiner shook his head obviously straining with the bigger of the two suitcases, Krista’s, “I’ve got this.” 

The smallest blonde looked up at him. “Are you sure Reiner?” She asked genuinely worried for him.

Reiner nodded, “I’m fine.”

Ymir sighed again and grabbed the handle of the bag, “Just….Just let me take the bags.”

Reiner whipped around almost hitting Bertholdt in the back of the head, “Nooo.”

“Ymir,” Krista assured the taller female, “If Reiner says he’s sure he’s got it, he’s sure.”

Ymir pointed to Reiner and said a few syllables of gibberish before groaning, “The one time I try to be nice. Whatever.”

“I know and I’m very proud of you for trying.” The small blonde smiled and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Ymir mumbled something under her breath as a light blush spread on her face. 

“Hey Bertl, you have the last one,” Reiner informed his friend. 

“Mhmm.” Bertholdt nodded as he placed the final suitcase down on the pavement carefully. “H-Here it is.”

Connie was the first to grab his things, “C’mon Sasha! Let’s be the first one’s on the plane!”

“Okay!” Sasha nodded as she grabbed her suitcase and began to race to the front of the airport.

Armin was in the back of the group trying to catch up, and he raised his voice slightly, “Guys, we have to go through security first!”

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned back around to look at Armin. “Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.” She said sheepishly.

Connie groaned, “Oh c’mon Armin.”

“Armin’s right you two.” Marco said, stepping in to help. “We need to go through security first in order to get on the plane.”

“Shouldn’t take us long though. We’re just a bunch of teenagers.” Jean stated with a small shrug.

Reiner shook his head, “Yeah, but Ymir’s pretty suspicious lookin’.”

“Says the meathead with seven bags.” Ymir shot back.

“I was planning on packing for two!” Reiner told her with a small glare.

“C’mon then! What are we waiting for?!” Sasha said impatiently, before the two could argue any more “Let’s go inside!”

The kids went inside and went through security. They passed and we’re eventually guided to their plane gate. After waiting an hour, the group finally were allowed to go on the plane. 

“These seats are too small.” Reiner complained trying to adjust his position.

“Y-Yeah, I agree, but they’re really comfy.” Bertholdt said, trying to look on the bright side.

Mikasa turned to look at Annie, who ended up sitting next to her after some mistake. “Are you sure you don’t want the window seat?”

The light blonde glanced over to the other girl with a uncaring look. “Yes I’m sure.” 

Armin fully prepared as always brought a carry on. He pulled his blanket from the bag and covered himself.

Eren tugged a corner of the blanket, “Share that with me.”

Armin pulled the blanket gently back, “I will not share this is my blanket!”

Eren pouted and pulled again, “C’mon Armin! I’m cold.”

Armin tucked the blanket under his body,  “You should have brought your own!”

Eren grabbed what he could of the blanket and pulled. 

Mikasa peeked in between the two seats. “Eren, leave Armin and his blanket alone. I told you to pack a hoodie for the plane ride.”

Eren mumbled and crossed his arms.

“Do you want the window seat or the aisle seat Krista?” Ymir asked as the approached their seats.

“I’ll take the aisle seat. I don’t want to sit by the window...I’m afraid of heights.” The small blonde admitted.

Ymir nodded and slid into the seat first pulling down the window shade, “Well, I’ll keep the shady thing down.”

“Thank you.” Krista gave Ymir a relieved smile. 

“There’s a baby on this plane. I can’t do this Marco.” Jean said. He was making excuses for the real reason he was anxious. This was his first time on a plane.

“Yes you can Jean. I believe in you.”

Jean shook his head, “Babies cry Marco. I hear enough of that from Eren.”

“Yes I know, but just try to zone it out.” Marco advised him. “Look out the window or something to distract you if the baby does start crying.”

Jean rolled his eyes and gripped on to the armrests of his seat, “Ugh…”

Ymir leaned over Krista to call down the aisle, “Jean, stop complaining. I have a feeling your whining is going to be worse than the baby’s”

Jean rolled his eyes.

“Connie look!” Sasha exclaimed, looking out the window of the plane. “We’re really high up now!”

Connie leaned over his friend, “Oh yeah! Look at all the houses! They look so small!”

“Check out the cars! They look like ants!”

Connie gasped quietly, “Yeah, even the airport is tiny!”

“Wow! This is really cool!” She said, astonished at what she was seeing. The brunette leaned forward and tapped Reiner’s shoulder excitedly. “Reiner, check out the view from up here! It’s amazing!”

Reiner looked over to the window with a small smile, “Yeah! I never knew that’s how big the forest was.”

“Neither did I!” She then tapped Bertholdt’s shoulder. “Bertholdt, are you seeing this too?”

Bertholdt glanced over his shoulder and smiled softly. “Y-Yeah Sasha, I am. I-It really takes your breath away.”

Connie pressed his finger against the glass of the window, “Hey, I think that’s my house!”

Sasha looked to the boy, her eyebrow raised in shock and confusion. “Wait really?! Where are you looking?”

Connie tapped the glass, “Right over here! *he points*

“Oh hey you’re right! It does look like your house!”

Connie continued to point out homes, “There’s Eren’s house! Krista’s too! Hey Krista! Look outside!”

“I-I can’t look.” Krista said, fear lacing her voice a bit.

“Why? It’s so pretty!” Sasha insisted.

“It’s just that...I can’t!” 

Ymir sat up in her seat and put an arm around Krista’s shoulders as she leaned over, “C’mon guys. Leave her alone.” Ymir offered Krista her headphones, “She just doesn’t wanna look.”

“Thank you Ymir.” She said as she placed the headphones over her ears. 

“Oh….sorry.” Sasha apologized, feeling guilty for even asking. 

Reiner rolled his eyes at Ymir and looked out the window, “If you look closely, you can see the Captain.”

Bertholdt gave his best friend a confused look. “R-Really?” 

Reiner shook his head and placed a hand on his chest, “No, but I can feel him in my heart.”

The v-fringed male sighed.  _ Oh no...Not again.  _

Reiner placed his hand against the glass, “It’s already been too long.”

“I-I know it hurts...but you’ll see him in a week.” Bertholdt tried to comfort his friend, giving the brawny teen’s shoulder a light pat. 

Reiner sighed and spoke quietly, “I miss you my baby puppy boy.”

After a few minutes, Bertholdt yawned. He was really tired from having to wake up early and he didn’t get to bed the night before until late. After Reiner had left, he had been so worried about impressing Annie that he couldn’t sleep most of the night. 

“H-Hey Reiner, can you do me a favor? I’m gonna….um….take a nap. Can you please wake me up when we land?”

Reiner nodded, finally done with his dramatics, “Yeah, sure buddy.”

“T-Thanks.” The v-fringed male smiled gently towards his friend. He adjusted himself in the seat and once he was comfortable, Bertholdt closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Krista took off the headphones and turned to her girlfriend. “Ymir, I don’t want to look, but can you tell me what you see down there?” She asked after contemplating her decision for a brief moment. “I’m curious…”

Ymir lifted the shade and looked out the window for a few seconds, “Ahh, a lot of trees, a lake, some houses, cars, a couple of people. All really small. If you wanna look, I’ll hold your hand or something.”

“Can you please?” the petite girl asked, with hope in her ocean blues.

“Of course.” Ymir nodded and took Krista’s hand softly.

Krista held Ymir’s hand, tightening her grip. “Okay, here I go.” She took a deep breath and slowly leaned in to gaze out the window. Her ocean blues widened in surprise. It wasn’t scary like she thought it was going to be. This was...wonderful. “Oh...wow.” The blonde admired as she looked at the view.

“See? It’s not that bad.” Ymir smiled softly.

“You’re right. It isn’t bad at all...It’s beautiful.” She said with awe in her voice.

“You wanna switch seats? If you don’t feel right, we can always switch back.” Ymir offered.

The small blonde shook her head. “No, I’m fine where I am for now. Maybe on the ride home, I can sit by the window.”

Ymir shrugged and leaned back in her seat, ready to take a nap, “Works for me.” She said still holding onto Krista’s hand.

“Hey Armin,” Sasha leaned over Connie to get the boy’s attention. “How long is this flight going to be anyway?” 

“About three to four hours.” Armin told her with a small smile.

“THREE TO FOUR HOURS?!”

Just then, the baby who was sitting across from Jean and Marco began to cry. The mother of the child turned her head to look at Sasha with anger burning in her eyes. The young brunette quickly glanced around her, as most of the people on the plane looked at her. Her cheeks turned bright red and a nervous chuckle escaped her lips. “Oops...Sorry.”

Jean whined, “Sasha!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be that loud!” Sasha cried out, slowly starting to sink into her seat.

Everyone (except Bertholdt who was surprisingly still asleep and Krista, Connie and Marco who felt bad) groaned in annoyance. This was going to be one long flight.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed and eventually, the baby thankfully stopped crying. To pass the time, Sasha suggested they play another game. Unfortunately, everyone said no. Three to four hours finally ended as the plane began to descend. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” The voice on the intercom announced, “This is your captain speaking. Please remain in your seats until we have come to a complete stop. Welcome to Orlando Florida!”’

Reiner sighed, “Thank the lord.”

Jean stretched, “Finally.”

“About time.” Annie crossed her arms over her chest.

“Connie, wake up we’re here!” Sasha said, shaking her best friend with a big smile on her face.

Connie woke up and mumbled something random before speaking. “What?”

“I said we’re here.” 

Connie took a moment to process what she had said, “Oooh. AWESOME!”

“Shhhh, you don’t want to upset the baby do you?” Sasha whispered frightfully.

Connie shook his head, “...No…”

“Then you have to be more quiet.”

Connie tilted his head to the side, “How?”

“By whispering.” The girl responded.

Connie nodded, “Oh… Kay.”

Reiner said before looking at his friend, “So, what do you wanna do first when we get their Bertl?”

He saw his friend asleep still.

Reiner nudged the boy lightly, “Bertl.”

Bertholdt’s eyes slowly began to open. “H-Huh? Wha…?”

“We’re about to land dude.”

“We...We are?” He asked, rubbing one of his eyes gently.

Reiner nodded, “Yup, they just announced it.”

“O-Oh, that’s great.” Bertholdt yawned gently, giving an exhausted smile towards his best friend.

Armin gently shook his friend, “Eren, time to get up.”

Eren jolted awake with his hands in front of his chest in a defensive position, “Titans?!”

“No, Eren. We’re here.” Mikasa said, peering between the two seats upon hearing Eren’s shouts.

Eren turned his head to look out the window his hands still up, “Oh, what? Here?”

“Yes, we’re in Florida.”

Eren lowered his hands, “Oh yeah! Disney!”

The plane finally landed and everyone began to get their carryons and leave.

“C’mon Connie!” Sasha beamed to her friend, “Let’s be the first people from our friend’s to step foot in Orlando!”

“Yeah man!” Connie rushed down the aisle of the plane.

“Wait for me!” She cried as she raced after him.

Krista looked over to a sleeping Ymir and began to gently shake her shoulder. “Ymir...Ymir.” She cooed softly.

Ymir mumbled and gripped onto Krista’s arm tightly, “... Krista”

“Ymir, wake up. We’re here.”

“Wha? Oh,” Ymir sat up and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Krista giggled. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Ymir stood and stretched, “Well that was a quick flight.”

Meanwhile, Sasha and Connie stood at the end of the terminal gate, leading into the Orlando airport. “Alright man, we’ll be the first to step into the Orlando Airport.” Sasha said with a determined tone in her voice. “On the count of three. Ready? One...two…” Before Sasha could finish counting, however, Eren rushed in between the two of them and exited the terminal gate. 

“Oh thank god! My legs were so sore.” Eren groaned and stretched his legs out.

Connie exclaimed, “Dude!”

  
“Eren!” Sasha exclaimed, surprised and hurt.

Eren looked back at the two, confused, “What?”

“Connie and I had a thing we were going to do!” Sasha explained. “We were going to be the first people in our group to set foot in Orlando. Now you’re the first one!”

“...Is it really that important?” Eren shrugged lightly.

The brunette thought about that for a moment, “Well...yeah! It was to us anyway!”

Eren sighed lightly, actually feeling bad, “Well, you guys can be the first ones to step into the hotel… If that makes up for anything.”

Sasha thought about it for a moment or two, placing a finger to her face, tapping it on her cheek. “Hmm...I think that would be okay. What about you Connie?”

Connie sighed, “...Yeah… I guess so.”

Krista, with Ymir in tow, made their way to Eren, Connie and Sasha. “Oh wow! It’s so nice here!”

“Is it gonna be this hot all week?” Ymir complained.

Krista shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ll have to ask Armin when he gets here.”

Armin was once again in the back of the group, “I hope you’re all looking forward to a sunny week full of fun and adventure!”

“You bet I am!” Sasha beamed.

“Hey Armin, I have a question.” Krista said. “Is it going to be hot all week?” 

Armin laughed lightly and smiled at Krista, “Of course it is! It’s Florida!”

Ymir was silent and then turned around back towards the plane, “I want to go back.”

“We can’t go back now Ymir!” Krista laughed, “Our plane back doesn’t leave until next Sunday!”

Ymir whined, “But it’s gonna be hot.” 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. I’ll buy you a fan or something.” She offered with a gentle smile.

“Jesus, it’s hot in here.” Annie said as she joined the group.

Ymir gestured to Annie, “She agrees with me! Other blonde, thank you!”

Annie glanced over to Ymir, “I have a name you know.”

“I’m aware.” Ymir shrugged.

“Next time, use it.” The small blonde narrowed her eyes at the taller girl.

Ymir rolled her eyes, “Fine, Angry not Krista.” 

Before the two girls could say or do anything else, Mikasa arrived. She glanced around her surroundings, her grey eyes shimmering. “Wow,” She said breathlessly, “This is beautiful.”

“I guess Stabby not Krista.” Ymir shrugged.

Armin looked at his watch, “I got us another bus. It should be here in a few minutes.”

“Great!” Krista said happily.

“Ugh, That’s it. I’m taking this off. It’s way too hot.” Annie complained as she began to take off her hoodie, revealing a beautiful white tank top underneath. Just as she was doing this, Bertholdt exited the planes terminal with Reiner. He took one look at her and couldn’t stop staring. He felt his entire face heating up, sweat forming on his brow.

Reiner put his hand on Bertholdt’s shoulder, “Calm yourself buddy. It’s not like she’s gonna wear a hoodie everyday.”

The tall boy turned to his friend. “I-I know.”

“So get used to it fast.”

Jean grinned as he made his way to the front of the group, ”I can already feel the hot babes wishing they were with me.”

“I can feel the hot air.” Marco said, wiping the sweat of his forehead. “Phew!” 

Jean scoffed lightly, “Yeah, that too.”

Ymir gave a stiff nod, “Hotel. Air Conditioning.”

“I’m with you.” Annie nodded.

“M-Me three.” Bertholdt chimed in meekily. 

The twelve teenagers made their way to get their luggage, which took a while, then made their way out of the airport. As they left the slightly air-conditioning, they met the unbarring heat of the Florida air. 

“Dear god, it’s even hotter out here.” Annie fanned herself with her hand trying to cool herself off.

Ymir nodded, and looked down to Annie,  “I agree, Angry not Krista, also known as Annie.”

“Connie look! There are palm trees!” Sasha exclaimed, pointing into the distance at three palm trees. 

Connie looked at the trees, amazed, “Woah! I wanna climb one!”

“Oh how the masses are so easily entertained.” Jean said, mostly to himself.

“I bet I can climb one faster than you!” Connie said as he dashed towards a tree.

“You’re on!” Sasha cried as she raced after him.

Reiner put one hand on Connie’s shoulder and the other on Sasha’s, “Alright guys. Enough. You don’t want to get hurt before we even get to the park.”

“Reiner’s right you guys.” Marco said with a nod.

Sasha crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh c’mon Reiner!” 

Reiner shook his head, “If I have to act like your dad, I will. I don’t wanna deal with a Sasha in a cast, do you?”

Everyone shook their heads

Reiner patted her shoulder gently, “See? Now c’mon. Armin, where’s that bus?”

As if on cue, a honking noise was heard. Just then, the bus pulled up in front of them. On the outside, it was blue and beige with Mickey Mouse’s head on the side. In fancy letters, it read ‘Disney’s Magical Express’.

Armin bounced up and down excitedly, “There it is! There it is!”

“OH MY GOSH! IT'S A DISNEY BUS!” Sasha practically screamed. 

“Wow! It's so nice!” Connie commented.

“Hopefully it's air conditioned.” Annie commented.

Armin nodded, “It should be!” 

Ymir pushed her way to the front of the group, “Lemme at that air conditioning.”

“Ymir! Wait!” Krista cried out, running after her.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll save you a seat, hurry up!” Ymir stepped onto the bus first.

Krista made her way on the bus steps, before turning around to face her friends. “C'mon everyone!”  

Sasha rapidly beckoned for her friend with her hand. “Connie, let's go!”

Jean made his way towards the doors of the bus, “C'mon Marco before they leave without us.”

“I’m coming!” Marco said, running after him.

Inside, the bus had red velvet seats. On the backs of those seats were little yellow stars. After every third seat, was a tv screen. The cool air blessed each of the teens as they entered the bus.

“This. is. AWESOME!” Sasha squealed as she sat down in one of the seats.

Ymir made her way to the very back of the bus, “Oh thank god. Air conditioning. My new best friend.”

“Oh that does feel nice!” Krista said as she sat down next to her girlfriend, feeling the cold air on her skin.

Ymir settled into her seat and assumed her previous position from the plane holding tightly to Krista’s arm, “Yes, yes, Ymir take nap now.” 

“Wow! Look at this! This is incredible!” Marco exclaimed happily as he sat down, gazing around.

Jean sat down in the middle section of the bus, “Wow the seats are so comfy.” 

Reiner grabbed his friend’s arm, “C'mon Bertl let's sit up front!”

Bertholdt gave the blond a smile. “O-Okay!” 

“Connie! Feel how smooth these chairs are!” Sasha cried, stroking the soft velvet of the chairs.

Eren dashed onto the bus next, “Come on Mikasa, Armin. Before all. The good seats are taken!”

Armin sighed from the back of the group, “Eren there's enough seats for everyone!”

Eren made his way to the very back of the bus, “Whatever!”

Mikasa followed Eren down the aisle and sat down next to him.

Armin was the final kid on the bus, “Alright. Everyone is on!”

With that, the bus driver shut the doors and began driving. A minute into their drive, the tv’s turned on and a video started playing. Most of it was about the parks and what to do there and how to check in and stuff. You could tell this was definitely more for the adults than the children. It wasn't boring however, as some of the Disney characters made it more enjoyable. At least, Sasha, Marco, Connie and Krista thought so. After twenty minutes, the video had ended and Disney songs began playing on the radio. 

Sasha had grown bored after the video had ended and looked out the window, gazing up at the sky.  _ How much longer until we get there _ , she thought. Then she saw something that caught her eyes. A wide smile appeared on her face. “Oh...my gosh…” She laughed heartily as she stood up in her seat. “GUYS! GUYS! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!”

Everyone listened to Sasha and looked out their windows. After a few seconds, cheers began to erupt from everyone. Outside the windows, in all it’s glory, was the Walt Disney World sign. Mickey and Minnie were on either sides of the arch with happy faces, waving their guests into the park’s property. On the right side, in beautiful letters it said:

_ “Welcome to Walt Disney World: Where Dreams Come True.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun


	5. Chapter 5

Armin gazed in wonder, “Wow! So pretty!” 

Eren pointed from his seat, “Dude! Look at those rides!”

“There’s the entrance to Hollywood Studios!” Krista exclaimed, pointing towards the sign. “I think I can see the Tower of Terror behind those trees!”

“Look, there's Typhoon Lagoon!” Marco pointed to the entrance to the one water park.

Jean smiled as he looked out the window, “I'm so ready for this week!” 

“Hey Armin, what hotel are we staying at?” Krista asked.

Armin turned briefly to look at Krista, “The Polynesian!”

“Oooooh! I like the name! It sounds nice!” Sasha chimed in with a smile.

After a few more minutes of driving, the bus pulled into the parking lot of a beautiful brown building. It was almost as if they weren't in Florida at all anymore, but in Hawaii itself. The building looked just like the ones in Hawaii. It was a huge wooden structure that had an ancient Pacific feel to it. Many palm trees and shrubbery surrounded the hotel's perimeter. The front was just as beautiful, with torches lit up, and gorgeous hawaiian flowers that gave it an authentic, hospitable feel to it. 

Krista gasped. “Wow! This is stunning!”

Armin grinned, “It's even more beautiful than it was on the brochure!” 

Eren stared silently, “Woah…” 

Ymir and Jean both looked at the hotel and shrugged, speaking at the same time as well, “It's okay.”

“Just okay?!” Sasha repeated, surprised. “It's absolutely beautiful!”

Ymir put her arm around Krista with a small smirk, “I don't know. I've seen prettier.”

Jean only shrugged.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Marco exclaimed excitedly, “Let's go in!”

Eren held his arms out to block everyone, “Wait! Connie, Sasha. After you.”

Sasha turned to face the brunet, giving him a bright smile. He remembered. “Thanks Eren. C'mon Connie! Let's go!”

The two then sprinted off the bus and raced down the path that led to the inside the building. 

Connie ran through the doors and looked around, “Wow!” 

The interior was just as beautiful as it was on the outside. Authentic polynesian lanterns in all different shapes and colors hung from the ceilings like little chandeliers. There were poles holding the place up, with little gardens surrounding the bases of them. It was two stories with a beautiful view on both floors. A few stores laced the first floor, while the sweet aroma of food made its way from the second floor.

“This is so beautiful!” Sasha said breathlessly.

Just then, two young women wearing authentic hula skirts and crop tops walked over. They were both fair faced and their tan skin glistened in the late afternoon rays of the sun. Each girl held six flower leis in her arms: making it twelve in all. 

“Aloha! Welcome to the Polynesian!” The first girl smiled as the other girl placed a lei around Sasha and Connie's neck. A few seconds later, the other kids entered the hotel, gawking at its beauty. The girls smiled and greeted them the same way they greeted Sasha and Connie: by placing leis around the other teen’s necks as well.

Jean looked at the girls and a smile crossed his face, “... Okay this place got way better.” 

Ymir shrugged, “I've still seen prettier.”

“Damn this place is nice.” Reiner nudged his friend gently, “Don't ya think Bertholdt?” 

Bertholdt nodded, smiling as he looked around. “Y-Yeah! It’s really nice.” 

“The check in counter is over there. Enjoy your stay!” The second girl said as the two girls walked away.

“Come back…” Jean whispered reaching his hand out slightly.

Armin made his way quickly to the check in counter, “Hello! Arlert Party here!”

The woman at the counter turned to face the blond with a smile. “Ah, yes! You're the one who won the tickets! Congratulations by the way.” She then smiled and reached under the counter, pulling out twelve cards and keys. “Here are your room keys and your park tickets. Enjoy your stay here.” 

Armin took the keys and tickets with a polite smile, “Thank you very much Miss!”

After receiving her park ticket and room key, Sasha began to race towards the elevator. “C'mon! Let's head up to the rooms!”

Connie dashed after Sasha, “Yeah, come on Bertholdt. Reiner!” 

Ymir rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Sasha’s shoulder, “Chill Sasha. Wait for the rest of us.”

“Actually, I kind of want to do a little shopping…” Krista said, having eyed the shops.

“B-But, rooms…”

“Just hold a little bit more Sasha…” Mikasa assured with a motherly tone. “Wait until all the tickets and keys have been passed out.”

“We have to take the bags to the room at least. You can stay Sasha, but I'll be going with Krista.” As Ymir spoke she held Krista’s hand with a small shrug.

Sasha glanced up at Ymir. “But didn't you watch the video on the bus? They said the luggage would be in our rooms already!” 

Ymir scoffed, “I was asleep. Honestly, you think I paid attention? 

Jean spoke next, “I wanna get my bathing suit and hit the water park.” 

“I just wanna eat!” Connie butted in. 

Reiner looked up to Bertholdt, “What do you wanna do first Bertholdt?”

Bertholdt shrugged his shoulders. “I-I don't know actually. There's so much...um...I don't know where to start.”

Reiner shrugged, “We can walk around for a bit and decide then.” 

Eren grabbed Mikasa’s hand, “Come on Mikasa! The rides are waiting!”

“Not so fast.” Mikasa said, holding onto Eren’s arm. “It's getting late...aren't we going to a park tomorrow Armin?”

Armin nodded, “Yes we are! You should get some sleep Eren. You didn’t sleep at all last night!”

Ymir turned her focus to her girlfriend and nodded towards the shops, “Hey, Krista. You wanna get shopping before it gets too late?”

“Sure!” Krista beamed. 

“We'll be back later.” Ymir told the rest of the group before walking off with Krista. 

Jean sighed and put his room key in his pocket, “Well, we might as well head up to our room. Marco, Annie?”

Marco nodded in agreement while Annie shrugged.

Armin rested his hand lightly on Mikasa’s arm, “Come on Mikasa. Let’s drag Eren to the elevator.”

Mikasa nodded towards Armin as she took her arm and wrapped it around Eren’s back. “Alright Eren, let's get you to bed.” She said as she led him towards the elevator.

Eren thrashed in an attempt to break free, “You can't chain down my free spirit forever!”

“H-Hey Reiner, you still up for that walk around the hotel?” Bertholdt asked his best friend. 

Reiner smiled at Bertholdt, “Yeah man, let's go. Go on and head up to the room without us Connie.” 

Connie nodded and rushed to the elevator before it closed.

Sasha sprinted after him. “Connie wait for me! I’ll come with you!” 

“Armin, get his other side!” Mikasa cried as she tightened her grip on her brother.

Armin gently grabbed his friend’s arm, “Don't fight it buddy.” 

“You're both evil!” Eren said trying to wiggle free of Armin’s grip, but Armin only tightened his hold to the point where it hurt. 

As the two tried to get a resistant Eren to cooperate, Jean, Marco and Annie were searching for their room. 

“Are you sure it’s on this floor?” Marco asked, looking at the numbers on the doors as they passed. 

“Yes. The room card says room 302, and look there’s room 320.” Jean pointed out.

Annie sighed quietly as Marco continued to explain. “Jean, that’s 320, you said that our hotel room is 302.”

“Yeah, so it’s in this hallway, duh!” Jean answered back.

“Okay, so we may be in the right hallway...but we might be on the wrong end of the hallway.” 

“Wow, as if that weren’t obvious.” Jean said sarcastically.

“Can we just find the room already?” Annie said, clearly annoyed by their little bickering and crossed her arms.

Jean turned slowly to look at Annie, “That’s what we’re trying to do, Annie. I don’t see you helping us out.”

Annie sighed, “Look, I’m tired okay? I was up until 1 am packing. I promise I’ll help, but let’s find it quickly.” 

“Why were you up till one am?” Jean questioned beginning to walk down the hall, “You had all day to pack.”

“I lost track of time.” Annie answered, following him. “Does it really matter?”

Jean shrugged, “I guess not.” He looked at the door numbers, “306… 304… 302!” 

“It’s about time.” Annie mumbled under her breath. 

Jean rolled his eyes and opened the door, “And here we are!”

The room was small, yet pretty. It had two beds made neatly. There was a dresser, a tv and a desk with one of those swivel chairs. The window held a balcony with a view of the water park. Of course, there was also a bathroom and a mysterious door by the dresser. In front of the beds, were three suitcases: It was their luggage.

Marco was the one to enter the room first. “Oh wow!”

Annie leaned against the doorframe, her arms still crossed over her chest. A small smirk was on her face. “I’ll have to admit. This is nice.”

Jean nodded in agreement and put his luggage on one of the beds. “Well, pick a bed Annie. I think I’ll end up crashing on the couch.”

The girl nodded. “Alright,” She walked over to the one on the left. “I’ll take this one.” She said, going back to get her suitcase and putting it next to the claimed bed. 

“Alright. This is yours then Marco.” Jean moved his stuff to the small couch in the corner of the room. He then went to the closet since there were usually extra pillows in them.

Marco nodded and placed his suitcase by the bed and out of the way, that way no one would trip on it. 

Meanwhile, Bertholdt and Reiner had started their walk around the hotel. The moon was already in the sky, the stars twinkling brightly. The warm evening air on their faces was a lovely sensation. It wasn’t as cold as it was back at home.

“I think this is the farthest I’ve ever been from home.” Reiner said with a light chuckle.

Bertholdt turned to look at his friend, nodding in agreement. “Y-Yeah, me too.”

“How are our moms ever gonna survive without us?” Reiner smiled up at his friend.

“I-I don’t know.” The v-fringed male teased playfully, a chuckle escaping his lips. “I’m sure they’ll be alright. I promised my mom I’d call her every night.”

“My mom promised to put the Captain on the phone for me.” Reiner laughed again.

Bertholdt laughed. “She did?” 

Reiner nodded, “I wouldn’t want him to get separation anxiety.”

As they continued to walk, Bertholdt noticed a small beach with three hammocks resting there. He looked beyond the shore and saw something that nearly took his breath away. On the other side of the lagoon stood a castle. Bold and beautiful from its moat to the tallest tower, it glowed a magical pink and then changed to a shimmering purple. 

The tallest male’s emerald eyes widened. It was a stunning sight to behold. He stood there in silence for a few moments, admiring the view. “Reiner, look over there.” The younger teen pointed towards the castle.

  
Reiner stared at the castle for a moment before speaking, “Wow that's really nice... Ya know Bertl I think we're really gonna have a lot of fun this week.”

Bertholdt glanced over to his best friend, then looked back to the castle. A gentle smile laced his lips. “Me too Reiner...Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun


	6. Chapter 6

“Eren,” Mikasa scolded. “If you’re going to wear a tanktop, you need to at least put sunscreen on your arms and face.”

“I will not!” Eren wrestled away from Armin who was coming at him with the sunscreen, which was surprisingly harder than usual.

“If you don’t put the sunscreen on, you won’t get to go on any rides.” She said with a stern tone in her voice.

“You can’t control me Mikasa. I am my own man!” Eren said back pushing Armin away.

Mikasa sighed and turned Armin. “Armin. Help me out here.”

Armin looked back to Mikasa with sunscreen smeared across his shirt, “I am trying.”

“Eren, please just put the sunscreen on. The longer you’re resisting, the longer it’s going to take for us to get to the park.” The girl told her brother.

“I don’t need it!” Eren insisted as Armin was finally able to catch him off guard.

Armin spread a line of sunscreen down Eren’s arm. “Put it on.” He said harshly.

“... O-Okay.” Eren took the bottle and spread it on his face and arms.

Mikasa gave out a silent sigh of relief and a small smile raced across her lips. “See Eren? That wasn’t so hard was it?” 

“Whatever.” Eren scoffed. “This stuff makes me feel so gross.”

“I know, but it will keep your skin safe from burning.”

Eren rolled his eyes, “Oh my god who cares?”

“I do.” Armin said as he packed his small bag.

“And so do I.” Mikasa added as she placed a little white short sleeved sweater over her summer dress.

“Yeah well, you two are nerds anyway.” Eren scoffed. Only slightly insulting his friends.

“Are we almost ready to go?” Marco said, slinging a backpack over his shoulders. He, like Armin, was also very prepared. 

Annie nodded as she finished putting sunscreen on. “Just about.”

“Jean? What about you?”

“Yep, just one second!” Jean called from the bathroom. He ran his brush through his hair a few more times and then slipped on his sandals. 

Annie grabbed her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head. “So, what park did Armin say we were going to again?” 

“EPCOT.” Marco answered, giving the blonde a bright smile. 

“Does that stand for something or…?” 

“I think so. I don’t remember what it actually stands for though...When it comes back to me, I’ll let you know.” 

“Who cares?” Jean said grabbing his sunglasses and phone from the couch. “No matter what it stands for it’s gonna be fun.” The boy smiled at his friends.

Marco nodded, that bright smile still on his face. “Okay, before we get going, do you have your room keys?”

Annie held hers up for the tall freckled boy to see. “Right here.”

Jean slapped the side pocket of his shorts, “Got it.”

“Alright! Then, let’s get going!”

Ymir walked out of the bathroom while putting her hair up. “It's only the morning and it’s already hot outside…”

Krista was applying makeup in the mirror by the desk in their room. “I’m sure it’ll cool down a bit later.”

“Yeah, well until then I’m gonna complain.” Ymir fell back onto the bed, “Are you two almost ready?”

“Just let me finish putting on mascara and then I’ll be ready.” 

Sasha was laying on the edge of the other bed, half her body upside down. “I’ve been ready.”

Ymir sat up and grinned at Krista, “How typical of the princess to hold the rest of us up.” She teased.

Krista turned to face her girlfriend, a playful smirk on her lips. “I said I was almost done.” She chuckled as she applied the brush to her other eye.

“And the rest of us are ready.” Ymir pointed out.

Sasha sat up, brushing off her outfit and got off the bed to get her shoes on. “If you want, I can go see if Connie, Reiner and Bertholdt are ready.”

“Eh, do whatever you want. I’m sure Reiner and Connie aren’t even awake yet.” Ymir rolled her eyes.

Sasha nodded and went out the door to get the boys. Meanwhile, Krista had finished her makeup and grabbed her tote bag. “Alright, I’m all done.”

“Finally.” Ymir smiled and got up from the bed.

In the next room Connie and Reiner were fighting over a shirt. Somehow their luggage had been strewn across the room and they couldn’t tell whose things were who’s even though it should have been obvious.

Bertholdt was just sitting in the swivel chair, having tried numerous times to stop the argument. Due to his meek manner, he didn’t know what to really do in these situations. He just felt awkward. 

Suddenly, a knock came from the hotel door. “Hey guys! It’s me!” A girl’s voice announced, muffled from being on the other side. “I came to see if you’re ready to go!”

“Reiner! This shirt would be way too small on you! It’s mine!” Connie said tugging at the shirt.

“But it was on my side of the room!” Reiner tried to pull it back.

Another knock came at the door again. “Guys? Is everything okay in there? Do I need to break down the door?”

Hearing Sasha this time, Bertholdt’s eyes widened and sweat rolled down his face. He got up and thanks to his long legs, managed to get to the door and opened it. “O-Oh, hey Sasha.”

Sasha was actually about to ram into the door when the tall male opened it. She straightened up with a nervous chuckle. “Hey Bertl.” She smiled and walked back over to the door frame. “Are you guys ready to go?”

“I am...but...um...R-Reiner and Connie on the other hand...” He glanced over his shoulder. 

Sasha leaned past Bertholdt to see the two fighting over the shirt. She glanced back up to Bertholdt. “Don’t worry. I’ll handle this.” With that, the brunette walked into the room, standing a foot away from the boys. Her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping on the floor.

“It’s my shirt!” Reiner tugged the shirt again almost pulling Connie into him.

“No! It’s mine!” Connie said tugging and not moving Reiner at all.

Sasha let out a silent sigh of frustration. “It’s just a shirt. Can’t you two find something else to wear?”

“No! I want to wear my shirt!” Reiner said.

“No, you’re trying to wear my shirt!” Connie shot back.

“Oh my gosh, you guys are acting like kids...and that’s saying alot, considering everyone thinks I’m the most childish one. Let’s just-” She stopped for a second and looked at the shirt. “Wait a sec…May I see that?”

Reiner ripped the shirt away from Connie and handed the shirt to Sasha.

The girl thanked him and took the piece of clothing. She examined it closely. “...Guys, this is MY shirt.”

Reiner narrowed his eyes, “How come we had one of Sasha’s shirts. Connie?”

“Hey, man! I don’t know either!” Connie lifted his hands defensively.

Sasha turned to face Connie. “Hold on, didn’t you have your suitcase at my place when we were packing for the trip?” 

Connie nodded slowly glancing at Reiner, who became somewhat of a protective figure when it came to Sasha.

“And it was open, right?” Sasha continued to question, with a serious tone.

“I mean probably.” Connie shrugged, “I probably grabbed something out of it while I was sleeping over.” He turned to Reiner, “I slept on the couch I swear!”

Sasha stared at her friend for a few seconds. “Or I probably flung it in there without knowing.” She laughed, shrugging her shoulders. “I DID get a bit reckless near the end and just flung whatever I thought would be good for the trip over my shoulders. It might’ve ended up in your suitcase by mistake!” 

Connie nodded with a sigh of relief, “Yeah, accident man!” 

Reiner grabbed another shirt off the floor, “Okay. This is definitely my shirt.” He held up the white collared shirt.

“Now, c’mon guys hurry up. Everyone’s waiting for us.” She said excitedly as she raced back out the door.

Reiner slipped on his shirt and made his way to the bathroom to finish up his routine.

Bertholdt walked back over, grabbing his comb from his suitcase. He leaned over the desk to look what he was doing in the mirror and adjusted his v-fringed so it was in the middle of his forehead.

Connie searched through the pile of clothes and pulled out one of his shirts. “Okay. I’m good to go!”

The tallest male nodded as he adjusted the royal blue button up on his body “Me too.” He then made his way over to the bathroom door and gently knocked on it. “U-Um, Reiner? You almost ready?”

“Yup.” Reiner walked out as he shut off the light in the bathroom. “Let’s get going! Armin said to meet in the lobby.”

“A-Alright.” Bertholdt nodded as he headed towards the door. “C’mon Connie.”

Connie followed his friends taking a second to grab his phone.

The boys were the final group to show up in the lobby as everyone else had already congregated there. Sasha was the first to notice them. “Oh, there they are!” She said happily, waving them over.

“Awesome!” Armin said, “Alright guys, we’re going to EPCOT today, so we have to get on another bus!”

Krista looked to Armin. “Isn’t EPCOT some kind of...anagram for something?”

Armin nodded, “Yes, it stands for Experimental Prototype City Of Tomorrow.” He said with a smile.

“Oh cool!” 

“Yeah!” Armin started towards the door, “The bus should be here any minute guys.”

“This is so exciting!” Sasha said, smiling towards Connie. “I can’t wait to get there!”

“Same!” Connie grinned, “It’s gonna be so fun!”

“Yeah! I wonder what kind of rides are there!”

Just then, the bus arrived and they all got on. In about ten minutes, they made it to the park. Above the trees, the giant white ball glistened in the sunlight. The bus pulled up to the front of the park and everyone got off.

“Alright guys! We can stay together or break off.” Armin told them, “Just meet back here around nine since that’s when the last park closes.”

“Sounds good.” Mikasa said with a small nod.

“C’mon Krista.” Ymir gently grabbed the girl’s arm.

“Connie, this way!” Sasha grabbed his wrist and began racing in one direction.

“Guys! Security!” Armin called out rushing to the front of the group.

“Again?!” Sasha said surprised.

“Yes again.” Armin said leading the group to the security check.

“Why do we have to go through it again?” 

“It’s just the rules Sasha. They have to make sure that nobody has anything dangerous.” Armin told her.

“Oh yeah…” Sasha said with an understanding tone. That was important.

The kids all got in line, which thankfully, wasn’t as long as it usually was. One by one, the kids bags got examined. After a minute or so, Armin, who was the final kid, made his way up to the front of the line.

“You can just go ahead kid.” The security guard without even checking over Armin.

“But, you have to check me…” Armin said quietly.

“Trust me you aren’t a threat.” The security guard said with a smile.

“You have to check me!” Armin spread his arms out, “If you don’t check me the whole system falls apart!”

“Kid, really-” The security guard started.

“Check! ME!” Armin demanded taking up a few more minutes that could have been used in a more useful way.

After Armin had finally been checked, the twelve kids finally were able to enter the park. The enormous white EPCOT ball holding the iconic ride of Spaceship Earth gleamed in the sunlight. On granite were golden plaques that led up the ball setting the almost futuristic atmosphere of the park. The flowers are in full bloom on the long green bushes, creating a beautiful welcome for the guests.

Ymir laughed lightly from the back of the group, “That thing looks like a giant golf ball.”

Sasha looked up at it and also began to laugh. “You’re right Ymir! It does look like a giant golf ball!”

Connie looked at the ball and started to laugh as well.

Reiner scoffed, “It’s not that funny guys.”

“Yeah it is!” Sasha said through her laughter. 

Reiner frowned and mocked loud enough for the people next to him to hear, “Oh my god. Ymir’s so funny. Ugh.”

“So, what do we all want to do first?” Marco said, hoping to bring things back into swing. “I grabbed a map after I went through security. I say we all take a look at it.” He pulled out the map from his bag and opened it up. “Alright let’s see.”

Sasha walked behind him to get a glimpse of the map. Her eyes scanned it until they came across an interesting sounding ride. “Ooo! What’s Soarin’?”

“Soarin’?” The tall freckled boy looked at the map until he found it. “Oh, that! I don’t know actually! We should go check it out! What do you guys say?”

Reiner nodded in agreement. “I think we should.”

“Yeah!” Connie exclaimed in agreement.

“Alright, let’s go then! The map says it’s in this direction.” He said, pointing straight ahead.

With Marco leading the way, all twelve of the kids walked to where Soarin was located: inside a building in the ‘Land’. They entered the building. Krista was the one to spot it. “Look! There it is! Down there!” She pointed to the sign. 

“What are we waiting for?! C’mon!” Sasha cried, sprinting towards the escalator.

Everyone else followed the excited girl down the escalator and into the ride. Thankfully, they had gotten to the park early enough to beat the crowds and the wait in the queue wasn’t long at all. They made their way into a corridor where cast members were waiting. A pretty young woman saw the group approaching and smiled towards them. “How many?” She asked.

“Twelve!” Armin stated pushing himself to the front of the group.

“Alrighty,” She said. “I’m gonna have ten of you in row one and two of you have to be in row two.” 

Ymir raised her hand, “I’ll go in the back.”

“I’ll go with her!” Krista added with a smile.

“Okay great!” The cast member smiled and let them in the rows. “Enjoy your flight you guys!”

After a few more minutes of waiting for more people had followed them in, the tvs above them dinged and a man appeared on the screen.

“Hello and welcome to Soarin’.” He said, “My name is Patrick and I’ll be your chief flight attendant today. We’ll begin boarding in a few minutes, but first I’d like to appoint you with some important safety procedures. When the doors to your flight open, please take a seat and store all carry on items in the underseat compartment. This includes: cameras, purses, hats and of course: these little beauties.” He turns to a man wearing the Mickey Mouse ear hat and he sadly puts them away into the underseat compartment. A few people laughed at the joke. Patrick continued talking about seatbelts and how to buckle little kids in. “Soon you’ll be airborne. So if you or your little aviators have a fear of flying or of heights, you might want to wait for your party at the arrival gate.”

Krista leaned into Ymir and whispered. “Thank god I conquered that fear on the plane.” 

Ymir smiled at her, “Well you can still hold my hand if you need to.”

“Okay, let’s review: that is seatbelt, carryons, safety strap, fear of heights, keep hands and arms inside at all times and….oh yeah, Have a nice flight.” 

The lights slowly went dim as the dinging noise proceeded again. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now boarding.” Patrick’s voice was heard through the intercom. “We will start with rows one, then two and finally three.” 

Everyone was directed into the room. Inside were the contraptions they would ride on. In the front of the room was a giant screen that was shining a calming blue. People began to take their seats and buckle their seatbelts. 

“This is so cool!” Sasha exclaimed as she took her seat. 

“Yeah, man!” Connie said as he sat next to her.

“I-I wonder what this ride is about.” Bertholdt wondered as he buckled himself in his seat.

“Probably something with planes. That bit in the beginning reminded me of the speech we got on the plane.” Reiner sat down and buckled himself in.

A male cast member walked over and asked everyone in the row to pull on the yellow strap that is by their seat buckle to make sure they were all fastened in. Miraculously, everyone was. After a few more minutes, the lights slowly went out as Patrick’s voice once again spoke: “Ladies and Gentleman we are ready for take off.” 

The ride began as the first row rose up, followed by the second and third rows. The ride started in the clouds as the orchestra boomed. Then suddenly, they were flying over the Golden Gate Bridge. Many of the guests on the ride oooh’d and ahhh’d at the spectacles they were witnessing right in front of them. It felt as if they were really flying. 

“Wow!” Sasha exclaimed, “Look at those hot air balloons!”

“Woah,” Reiner smiled softly as he watched.

“T-This is beautiful.” Bertholdt whispered breathlessly. 

Eren was, for once, quiet as he watched the scenes with a smile.

The scene changed to a beautiful view of the ocean with waves crashing against the shore.

An audible gasp came from Armin as the scene changed, “Mikasa! Eren! It’s the ocean!” He let out a happy laugh.

Then, the scene changed to a snowy mountain.

“I smell pine…” Annie said, amazed. “Please tell me I’m not the only one.”

“No, I smell it too.” Marco said taking in a gentle inhale. “It smells great!”

The scene changed once again to a gorgeous waterfall in the summertime. More people oooh’d and ahhh’d once again. The scenery was something to behold.

“Oh hey! Look! We’re at a golf course now!” Sasha exclaimed, pointing. 

“FORE!” The person on the screen cried out as the golf ball seem to hurl towards the gang but actually didn’t. A few audible gasps were heard from the crowd as the scene continued to change to a field of some sorts. Like the pine trees, another aroma sweetened the nostrils of the people riding the ride.

Sasha noticed the aroma right away. “Ohh! I smell oranges!”

Connie sniffed the air, “Woah! You’re right!”

The scene then changed to a valley where military jets soared above in the air. Then it changed to a naval carrier for airplanes. Then, there was another scene of the ocean at sunset, the smell of the ocean breeze filled the air. The next scene was Los Angeles at nighttime. 

Ymir leaned slightly forward and squinted, a look of displeasure crossing her face, “You can’t see the stars…”

Finally, the next scene was a familiar sight. 

“Hey! We’re back at Disney again!” Sasha cried out. 

“Sasha’s right! There’s the castle!” Marco said pointing to it. “It’s all lit up for the night!”

“And there’s Tinkerbell!” Krista exclaimed as the little pixie appeared on the screen with a small wave and with the wave of her magic wand, she flew off the screen. 

The mechanism used to have them fly slightly moved up as the fireworks appeared on the screen. A final firework exploded as the orchestra made its grand finale and the lights went out. People cheered and clapped as the flight contraption descended back to the ground.

“That. was. AMAZING!” Sasha said as they returned to the ground. 

“Yeah! My favorite was the waterfall!” Reiner said with a light laugh.

“I-I really liked the hot air balloons.” Bertholdt smiled.

Once they were at a complete stop, everyone was allowed to unbuckle and exit the ride. 

“I want to go on again!” Sasha bounced up and down excitedly. “Can we?”

“I think we should try other rides.” Armin said, “Other people want to ride too. If you want you can always come back later!”

“Okay!” Sasha beamed.

“Alright, where to next?” Mikasa asked politely.

“How about the Gran Fiesta Tour!” Suggested Armin.

“The...what?” Sasha asked confused.

“And where exactly IS that?” Annie said with her arms crossed.

“Oh I know! It’s on the map!” Marco exclaimed, pulling out the map again. “Aha! Here it is! It’s inside the Mexican Pavilion in the World Showcase!”

“Well, c’mon! Let’s go!” Krista exclaimed.

It took about a minute for the kids to get to one of the two entrances to the World Showcase. As they entered Mexico, a mariachi band was performing nearby. On their left was a beautiful rendition of an Aztec pyramid. It almost felt like they were in Mexico.

“I have to admit, I’m impressed.” Annie said, with a tiny smile.

“But, where’s the ride?” Krista asked, looking around.

“It’s in the Pavilion Krista.” Marco responded with a smile. “It’s in the pyramid. C’mon.” He said, leading the way once again.

“C’mon Sasha!” Connie rushed along ahead of the group.

“I’m coming!”

They got inside a little room with information about ancient aztecs and other cool artifacts before heading through another set of doors. The air conditioning blessed the children gratefully as they entered. The room was dim, for it was supposed to be night. Lanterns hung from strings above. There were two walkways that curved towards each other. A beautiful fountain sat before them. A few kiosks with souvenirs laced the ground while shops were on either side of the pavilion. Beyond the shops was a restaurant with another Aztec temple in the distance. 

Ymir glanced around, “This place looks kind of boring.” She commented.

Armin shook his head, “I think it looks fun!”

“That’s because you’re a nerd.” Ymir said looking over to him.

Mikasa looked over to Ymir, narrowing her eyes a bit. Before she could say something, Sasha spoke up. “So the ride is somewhere in here?” 

Marco nodded. “Yup!” 

“Well, let’s go find it!” Connie said running ahead.

“Wait for me Connie!” Sasha cried racing after him. Her eyes scanned the area looking for the entrance to the ride. Suddenly, she saw it, in the back left corner. “Connie! Get everyone! I found the ride!” 

“Hey guys!” Connie called back to the group excitedly. “It’s over here!”

The girl glanced up at the entrance and read the sign aloud. “The Gran Fiesta Tour: Starring the Three….” She paused. “Caballeros.” She finished, horribly mispronouncing the final word. “What the heck is a Caballero?”

Mikasa was the first person to reach Sasha. “Caballero means gentlemen in Spanish.” She answered.

Annie joined next. “Also, this ride is based off of the film of the same name which was released in 1945. It was the second package film that Walt Disney made.”

Sasha and Mikasa slowly turned their heads towards Annie, surprised. “How did you know that?” The brunette asked.

“I did my research.” 

“Impressive!” Armin said coming up beside them. “She’s prepared. I respect that.”

“Look!” Sasha pointed to the queue. “There’s no line!” 

“Yeah!” Eren grabbed Mikasa and Armin’s hands. “Let’s go guys! I wanna sit in the front!”

“Alright Eren.” Mikasa smiled. Her cheeks had a light blush on them as she brought the scarf up to her lips with her other hand.

“C’mon Connie! We can get the second row!” Sasha said, rushing into the queue line. 

“Better hurry up Bert before all the good seats are taken!” Reiner urged his friend forward.

“O-Oh okay!” Bertholdt said as he followed Sasha.

A handsome tan male cast member stood by the podium near the ride. A giant smile grew on his face. “Ah! Welcome Señors and Señoritas!” He said, his Mexican accent joyfully flowing. “How many?”

“Twelve!” Eren was the one to speak up this time.

“Ah, Muy bien!” The cast member said happily. “Alright, two in a row please.” 

Eren dragged his friends to the front row, “Guys… We can’t sit together…”

The cast member looked over to Eren with remorse in his eyes. He walked over to him. “Well, maybe I can make a little exception. Just this once.” He said with a kind smile. 

“Really?” Eren grinned at him, “Thank you!”

“Of course chico.” The cast member beamed before making his way back to the podium.

“C’mon Bert.” Reiner urged his friend ahead of him into the next row.

“A-Alright.” He said as he made his way into the boat. 

“Let’s go Sasha!” Connie sat down next.”

Sasha nodded and sat down next to her friend. “This is going to be great!”

“After you Annie.” Marco said politely. Annie nodded and sat by herself. He then turned to Jean. “You ready Jean?”

Jean nodded and took his seat. “So is this thing gonna be educational or something?”

“I don’t think so, but yet again I don’t know.” Marco answered honestly.

Ymir took the time to help Krista into the boat before getting in herself.

Once everyone was in the boat, the cast member smiled and waved as the boat began its journey. “Enjoy the ride niños!”

The boat slowly sailed past the other Aztec temple, and on the right was the restaurant. A little girl who happened to be sitting by the railing with her family waved towards the twelve on the boat.

Eren waved back to the girl enthusiastically with a bright smile. 

Sasha also noticed the girl and waved to her as well. The boat eventually made its way into a tunnel that looked like the entrance to an ancient temple. In the distance, there was a purple screen. As the boat inched closer, a red rooster appeared on the screen “Aha! Bienvenidos amigos! I am Panchito!” 

The green bird appeared from the other side and strummed his guitar enthusiastically “And I am José Carioca!”

The two birds motioned to the center “And this is-!” Before they could finish, a guitar still on its stand falls and a string breaks. 

Panchito gasped. “Where’s Donald?”

“I don’t know!” José answered.

“He’s not here!”

“How come?”

“¿Dónde podría estar?” Panchito then snapped his fingers. “Serape!” He whistled and both birds were flown off stage by a flying blanket. 

The boat continued to sail to the left to see Donald with WAY too many sombreros on his head and snapping photos. He turns to the boat and smiles. “Say Cheese!” He says and snaps a picture. 

The ride showed Panchito and José searching for Donald in different locations in Mexico while Donald enjoyed the sights, sounds...and the ladies. 

“Donald! Where are you?” Panchito cried as he and José circled a statue of an golden angel on one of the screens.

The angel’s right wing suddenly pointed into the direction to where Donald was 

José raised his hat politely. “Thanks! You’re an angel!”

The boat then made its way into a ‘It’s a Small World’ esque room where little dolls danced and played instruments. On the bridge that the boat would go under were little skeletons playing The same song that was playing throughout the beginning of the ride was more prominent in this portion. 

“Oh guys! Look, they’re hitting a Donald Duck pinata!” Sasha pointed towards a trio of dolls, one of which was holding a Donald Duck pinata on a string while another doll was trying to hit it.

“I’d beat that annoying bastard with a stick too…” Ymir muttered under her breath.

The boat exited the room and there were more screens. The first one was of a speedboat pulling a parasail with...an old-fashioned bathing suit in the harness? Just then, Donald raced after the boat on the water, covering himself up with his one hand. Raising his fist, he cried out: “Hey you that’s my bathing suit!” 

The next screen showed Panchito and José in a restaurant and they flew to one of the cooks. “Excuse me, have you seen a duck?” The rooster asked. The cook lifted up the lid of the tray he was holding and the two birds looked back with uncomfortable looks on their faces. “Ay Yi Yi! Roasted! Goodbye!” Panchito exclaimed as the two then zoomed off the screen. 

The screen to the left of that showed cliff divers at Acapulco and Donald walked over, watching them. “I’ll show ya!” He said pridefully and jumped off, only to accidently tie himself in a knot and fell into the water with a splash. 

As the boat entered a beautiful night-time scene, they passed three screens slowly. The first screen had a Mariachi band playing joyfully. The second screen had three beautiful women dressed in Mexican attire. Every once and awhile, Donald would try to get off to flirt with the women but would get pulled away by Panchito and José who were in the third screen.

“Aha! Now we got you amigo!” Panchito cried happily as he and José tried to keep him on the serape.

Donald tried to squirm out of his friends grasp. “Let me go! Let. me. go!”

“Oh no Donal’, it’s show time!” Jose said, helping Panchito keep Donald from getting away. 

Ymir chuckled and pointed to Donald on the screen as he attempted to flirt, “Me.”

Krista turned her head slowly to look at Ymir, “What do you mean, ‘me’?”

Ymir glanced at Krista and shook her head, “Uh, nothing.”

The boat made its way down the path and above were little fireworks that went off. 

Just then as the boat began to go around in a semi circle, as the birds finally gave their performance and Panchito began to sang and the other two joined in eventually.

_ We're three caballeros _

_ Three gay caballeros _

_ They say we are birds of a feather _

_ We're happy amigos _

_ No matter where he goes _

_ The one, two, and three goes _

_ We're always together! _

Ymir put her face into her hands and dragged them down her face, “There are words to this damn thing?”

_ OOOOH! We have the stars to guide us _

_ Guitars here beside us _

_ To play as we go _

_ We sing and we samba _

_ We shout: "¡Ay caramba! _

_ “What means: "¿Ay caramba?” Jose spoke. _

**_“_ ** _ Oh yes, I don't know!” _

And then it repeated as the boat made it’s way to the end of the ride. 

As the boat reached the boarding station, the voices of the birds said their goodbyes.

“Goodbye!” José spoke

“Adios Amigos!” Panchito said

“Viva Mexico!” Donald cheered.

“Come again!” 

“See ya next time!”

“And Donal’, please next time stay on the serape, okay?”

“Serape!?”

“Si, we chased you all over Mexico!” 

Donald grumbled inaudible things as the boat finally stopped at the boarding station. 

“Welcome back!” The cast member from before greeted the kids with the smile. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Hell yeah I did!” Eren responded still grinning.

“Me too! Let’s go on again!” Sasha cheered.

“Or we could not.” Ymir said hurriedly trying to get off the boat.

“One more time. One more time.” Sasha chanted quietly.

“Yeah, c’mon Sasha! Let’s go by ourselves!” Eren suggested grabbing her hand.

“Well, Sasha, Eren, other people want to ride it too.” Armin tried explain.

  
“Do you see a line anywhere?” Sasha asked, gesturing to the mostly empty queue line.

“Yes.” Armin said ushering them away, “Those people probably don’t want to ride with us.”

“You know, I’ll go with them if you want, to keep them in check.” Marco offered. 

“Shut up Marco.” Jean muttered to his friend. “If you go on. I’ll have to go on and that is not happening.”

“You losers can do whatever you want.” Ymir said with a scoff as she threw her arm around Krista’s shoulders. “Let’s go Krista.”

“W-Wait, where are we going Ymir?” She asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

“Anywhere but here.” Ymir responded gently leading her away.

Marco watched them go and turned back to the other nine. “Alright, we should get going too.”

As they all exited the ride Eren noticed a small kiosk off to the side. On some of the shelves, he noticed a DVD of ‘The Three Caballeros’.

“Armin… Armin.. I’m buying that.” Eren said before rushing over to the kiosk.

“Eren no. Don’t waste your money!” Armin chased after him.

“It’s not a waste!” Eren insisted, already grabbing a copy of the movie.

“Just let him get the movie Armin.” Mikasa said, placed her hand on his shoulder. “It’s not like he’s going to watch it every single day.”

As he paid for it Eren told the cashier, “I’m gonna watch this every single day!”

“Oh God…” Armin whimpered.

Soon, the ten kids walked out of the pavilion, the hot air greeting them once again.

“So, now what?” Annie asked.

Jean shrugged, “I don’t know, but I wanna go do something else. I’ve had enough of following Armin around.”

“Jean, don’t be mean.” Marco scolded.

‘Oh my gosh! Connie look! It’s Donald Duck!” She said pointing towards the meet and greet station where the duck was.

“Wha?” Connie looked over, “Oh my gosh it’s Donald Duck!”

“C’mon! Let’s go see him!” Sasha took his hand and began to run in that direction.

And then there were eight.

“Hey, Bert.” Reiner glanced up at his friend, “Wanna go grab something to eat?”

Bertholdt nodded. “S-Sure, I’m getting a little hungry anyway.”

“Alright, we’re gonna head off Armin. See ya later.” Reiner said as they walked away.

And then there were six

“C’mon Marco.” Jean grabbed his arm gently, “Let’s go walk around a little.”

Marco nodded. “Okay. Annie? You coming?”

“Yeah.” Annie replied as she made her way over to the two boys.

“We’ll meet you later guys.” Jean waved to Armin.

Armin waved back, and turned to Mikasa, “So, where do you wanna go next Mikasa?”

The girl shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me. Where do you want to go?”

Armin grabbed the map out of his back pocket, “Well… How about Germany?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Alright! Eren,” Armin said as his friend rushed back over, “We’re going to go to Germany next.”

Eren nodded, “Alright!” He turned Armin around and put his newly bought movie in the boy’s backpack.

Armin sighed, but patiently waited for Eren to finish, “Alright guys! Let’s get going!”

“Wow! This is so nice!” Krista said as she glanced around. “It actually feels as if I’m in France!”

Ymir smiled softly, “I guess, I’ve never been to France. I wouldn’t know what it feels like.”

“They even have a replica of the Eiffel Tower!” She pointed behind the golden painted building where the landmark stood. It wasn’t exactly like the real one, but it was pretty darn close to the original. 

“Yeah, that is nice…” Ymir stared for a moment. “So, what do you wanna do first?”

“Well, I am a little hungry. Do you think we can get something to eat here?”

Ymir nodded, “Sure, let’s find a place.”

As they walked and looked around Ymir finally noticed a place and pointed, “How about there? L’Artisan des Glaces?” She pronounced the name slowly.

“Ooh! Sounds fancy! Sure!” Krista beamed.

“Sounds like an ice cream place.” Ymir walked her over and held the door for Krista and walked inside after.

It was a cute little ice cream shop, it looked as if it was a cafe in the city of love itself. Krista walked over to the glass where the ice cream was kept. She began to laugh, “Ymir! They placed scoops of ice cream in the shape of Mickey Mouse’s head! That’s so cute!”

“Oh, do they have waffle cones?” Ymir asked looking at the ice cream.

“Hmmm,” Krista tried to glance over the counter. “I think so!”

“Good, I love waffle cones.” Ymir looked over and got in line, “So what do you think you want?”

“I’m going to get a Strawberry Sorbet.” Krista responded. “What about you?”

“Mint chocolate chip.” Ymir said, “As usual.”

The two waited in line for a minute or so before reaching the counter. A middle-aged woman gave them a gentle smile. “Bonjour! How may I help you?”

“I’d like a Strawberry Sorbet please.” Krista smiled to the woman.

“Ah, an excellent choice my dear.” The woman then looked to Ymir, “And you?”

“Mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone.” Ymir told the woman with a smile.

“Alright.” She smiled back and went to go get it. She came back and gave them the ice cream. “That will be $9.38.”

Ymir pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and handed the woman ten dollar bill.

The woman took the ten politely and placed it in the register and pulled out the change. “Here you are. Enjoy.” 

Krista thanked the woman and then made her way over to one of the little tables and sat down. “This looks so delicious.” 

Ymir pulled another dollar out of her wallet and slipped it into the tip jar before sitting down across from Krista. 

“Yeah it does!” Ymir said before taking a lick of her ice cream.

Krista took the spoon she had grabbed from the counter and took a bite of her ice cream. Her eyes lit up and she hummed in delight. “Wow! This is so good!”

“Hey, lemme try some of yours.” Ymir teased leaning over and grabbing Krista’s spoon.

The small blonde laughed. “Be my guest.” 

“I still can’t believe that happened!” Sasha said astonished. 

Connie nodded in agreement, “I know right? That was so cool!”

“Yeah! I didn’t even know you could meet them!” 

“I know!” Connie said laughing lightly, “Hey,” He pointed across the walkway, “Isn’t that Reiner and Bertholdt?”

Sasha looked to where Connie pointed, squinting just a little bit. “Oh yeah! It is them! Oi! Reiner! Bertholdt!” She cried, waving to them, hoping they’d see her.

Reiner thought he heard his name being called and turned a confused look on his face. “Hey, Bert.” Reiner said, “There’s Connie and Sasha!”

Bertholdt turned to look at his friend, then looked to where he was referring to. A smile laced his lips and waved back to Sasha. “C-Come on, let’s go over to them.” He said.

Reiner started over to his other friends, “Hey guys! What have you been up to?”

“We just got back from meeting some of the characters!” Sasha replied with a smile. “Here, take a look!” She pulled out an autograph book and handed it to Reiner.

Reiner looked at the autographs for a moment and then passed it to Bertholdt so he could look, “That’s awesome Sash! We really haven’t seen any cool characters yet.”

“Isn’t it?” Sasha beamed as Bertholdt looked at it. “We even found some that we didn’t even knew had meet and greets!” 

Bertholdt smiled as he handed the book back to Sasha. “W-We’re going to have to go meet some later…I-I mean, if that’s okay with you Reiner…” He stammered.

“Of course dude.” Reiner chuckled lightly, “You already know I want to try and meet all the princesses.”

“Speaking of princesses, we saw Belle on the way here!” Sasha informed with a smile. “We didn’t get the chance to meet her because the line was too long. If you want, we can take you guys back that way later!”

“Uh, of course.” Reiner said, “Even though Gaston couldn’t woo her. I bet I could.”

Bertholdt rolled his eyes gently at his friend. “A-Anyway, what do we do in the meantime?”

Sasha pondered about this. “We could always see if there’s another ride we can go on.” She suggested.

“Yeah!” Connie agreed, “I thought I saw a cool one around here on Marco’s map! Test track I think it was!” 

“Oh yeah! I remember seeing that one on the map! But, where is it?”

“Let’s try over this way.” Reiner suggested pointing to the right.

Sasha nodded. “Okay!”

The four teens began their journey through China, then through Norway and were back in Mexico. They made their way across the long bridge that connected the World Showcase to the Future part of the park. 

“Do you guys see it yet?” Sasha asked, scanning her surroundings. 

Bertholdt shook his head. “N-No, I don’t see it. Maybe it’s-” 

VRRROOOOM! 

“Wait, what was that?” Sasha said looking around. 

“It must be the ride!” Connie said, “You know the cars!”

“H-Hey guys,” Bertholdt piped up once again. “Is it that?” He pointed to the structure in front of them. Another car loudly zoomed past on the track above. 

“Yeah! There it is! There’s Test Track!” Sasha exclaimed.

“Let’s go guys!” Reiner rushed towards the back of the line before everyone else.

Sasha ran after Reiner, “C’mon Bertl! C’mon Connie! Let’s get a move on!” 

Bertholdt nodded and followed after Sasha. 

Connie soon followed his friends, “This is gonna be so awesome!”

Surprisingly, the line moved rather quickly and in about a half hour, the four teens were at the front of the line about to board. 

“How many?” A young female cast member (probably in the Disney College Program) asked them.

“Four!” Sasha smiled.

“Alright perfect! We can fit you all in one car!” The cast member smiled back as the car carrying people arrived and the passengers left. The gates opened. “Alright you guys, two in the front, two in the back.” 

“I wanna be in the front!” Reiner said rushing to the front seat.

“Me too!” Sasha followed happily as she sat down next to the strong blond, “This is gonna be great!”

“I guess we’re in the back Bertl.” Connie said getting in first.

“Y-Yeah.” Bertholdt said as he followed after the smaller boy and sat down.

Once everyone was buckled, the car moved forward. They stopped before reaching a hill as a cast member asked them to pull on the yellow strap to make sure they were strapped in once again. Thankfully, they were and the car moved forward. The ride itself was almost like a driving simulator, except it was more automatic than manual. After two driving tests, the car made its way into the room labeled “Environmental Conditions.’ Orange lights brightly shone as heat filled the room for about two seconds, then entering a room with light blue lights and cold air blowing. Then they had a driving course with increasing speed. It started with ten percent, then to twenty percent, and so on and so on. The course almost looked like they were on a highway. They soon entered a tunnel and the room went pitch black for a few seconds. Suddenly, a blaring car horn and headlights were right in front of them before the car swerved to the right to avoid contact.

“Oh my god!” Sasha screamed. “I thought that was an actual truck for a second!”

Reiner laughed loudly and gripped tightly to the safety bar.

Connie laughed and cheered from the back.

Bertholdt looked absolutely petrified as he held onto the safety bar.

Then they entered a room. On a green sign, it read “Barrier Test Area.’ They passed what seemed to be a crashed car next to a wall on their left. Suddenly the car stopped for a second. Then the car began to zoom towards the doors. 

“Tell me when it’s over!” Bertholdt cried, squeezing his eyes shut.

Then the doors opened and the car began to zoom on the outside track. 

“Woohoo! We’re four-wheeling now!” Sasha laughed.

“This is so awesome!” Reiner cheered.

“C’mon Bertl!” Connie said, “It’s not that bad now!”

Obediently, Bertholdt slowly opened one eye and then the other. “O-Oh,” A blush appeared on his cheeks.

“We’re going so fast!” Sasha exclaimed.

Sadly, the fun ended and the car slowed down and they entered the building once again. 

Sasha’s hair was a mess from the wind, but she could care less. “THAT WAS AWESOME!” She cheered.

Reiner nodded in agreement as he continued to laugh wildly out of joy.

“That was so cool!” Connie said from the back thrashing excitedly.

“Yeah, I-I agree.” Bertholdt smiled.

Reiner finally gathered himself and maintained his smile, “Wow! We should do that again guys!”

Sasha nodded excitedly. “Yeah! C’mon! Let’s go on again!” 

“I don’t know...um...once was enough for me.” Bertholdt said with a chuckle.

“I could go again!” Connie mentioned.

Reiner shook his head lightly, “If we go on it again we should all want to.”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be much fun when we all aren’t here.” Sasha admitted. 

Connie nodded, “Yeah, I guess not. What do you wanna do next though guys?”

Reiner chuckled, “Well, we should get off the ride first.”

The car made its way to the boarding station and it came to complete stop. The teens unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car making their way to the exit. 

Sasha was practically bouncing off the walls. “I can’t even describe how fun that was! Oh my gosh, wait until we tell everyone about how awesome this ride was!”

“Same!” Connie exclaimed shaking excitedly. 

“Man, that was great!” Reiner said turning to Bertholdt, “Right Bert?”

“Y-Yeah, um...it was...exhilarating to say the least.” He said honestly. 

“C’mon! Let’s go find something else to do!” Sasha exclaimed running away from the group. 

“S-Sasha! Wait for us!” Bertholdt said, hurrying after her.

“Hey guys. Come look at this.” Marco pointed to one stone building. “Disney really makes us feel like we’re really there, huh?” He chuckled.

Jean shrugged, “I don’t know anything about Norway. I wanted to go to China, but we just had to listen to Annie.”

“It’s literally the next country over.” Annie said rolling her eyes. “We will make our way there as soon as we’re done here.” 

Jean scoffed, “I wanted to go to China first.”

“And I wanted to last the entire day without hearing a complaint, but we can’t always have our dreams comes true, now can we?”

Marco looked to Annie. “But, Annie, we’re in Disney, they should come tru-”

“Marco, usually I appreciate your input, but not this time please.” 

“Really? I thought you would be used to hearing complaining all the time. Considering who you’re friends with,” Jean started with a smirk, “I mean does Reiner ever really shut up?”

“Well, yeah.” Annie shrugged. “But you leave him out of this, he hasn’t complained once today. Knowing Reiner, that’s a record.” 

“Oh really? You’re telling me he hasn’t complained about his dog not being here?” Jean questioned, “Because if he hasn’t that might not be our Reiner.”

“Surprisingly, I haven’t heard him complain about his dog since the plane ride. Let’s keep it that way, otherwise we’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“Whatever, my point is-” Jean was soon interrupted by Eren.

“Hey guys! Have you seen Armin or Mikasa? We were in Germany, but I think I lost them…” Eren told his friends.

Annie shook her head, “I haven’t seen them.”   
“Neither have I.” Marco said, “If you want Eren, you can stay with us until we find them.”

“Yeah, thanks Marco.” Eren grinned at him.

The freckled boy smiled. “It’s no problem.”

“So what do we wanna do while we’re in Norway?” Jean asked with a twinge of sarcasm in his voice.

“Well, I saw that there was a ride on the map.” Marco said, pulling the map out once again. He scanned it and nodded. “Yup! There’s a ride!”

“Oh! What ride is it?” Eren asked looking over his shoulder at the map.

“Frozen Ever After.”

“Marco no.” Eren shook his head.

“Eh, if it’s the only ride close I’ll go on it.” Jean said with a shrug.

“Same, I’m not the biggest Frozen fan, but it’ll be air conditioned. Why not?” Annie said with another shrug of her shoulders.

“Come on Eren, it’ll be over before you know it. It’s not like it’s going to be like how long the movie was.” Marco tried to encourage the brunet.

“You saw what happened Marco. I don’t wanna do that again.” Eren shook his head.

“What, you afraid of a little kid’s ride Eren?” Jean scoffed, “Typical.”

“I am not!” Eren snapped back. 

“Then go on the Frozen ride, Eren.” Jean smirked.

“No way. It’s dumb.” Eren crossed his arms.

“Or you’re afraid.” Jean shrugged.

“Fine, let’s go on the damn ride.” Eren mumbled grabbing Marco’s hand and almost dragging him.

**Three minutes later**

“That actually wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Annie said as the gang exited the building the ride was in.

As Eren walked out he had a glazed over look in his eyes. He felt like his soul had left his body and ascended to astral plane.

“See Eren?” Marco said, turning his head to look to the brunet. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Eren snapped out of his trance-like state, “Huh? What?”

“I said, it wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“I don’t know.” Eren said flatly, “I don’t think I remember it.”

Annie raised her eyebrow. “What do you mean you don’t remember it? We were just on it.” 

Eren shrugged, “I just… Don’t remember it. Like I wasn’t even there.”

“Anyway,” Marco piped up, “Do you guys want to look at the shops or do you want to continue through the showcase?” 

“I could shop.” Jean said already starting off.

“I’m going to go with him so I can stand in the air conditioning. I’m still not used to this heat.” Annie said, following after him.

Marco turned to Eren. “Then, I guess we’re going shopping.” 

“How did we lose him!” Armin grabbed Mikasa by the shoulders, “I told you we should have gotten that kiddie leash for him! They came in teen sizes!”

“I don’t know!” Mikasa raced a hand through her hair. “But, how are we going to find him in these crowds!?” 

“I don’t know!” He could be all the way in China by now!” Armin groaned, “I’m supposed to be the responsible one! Carla made me promise not to let him get into trouble!”

Now it was Mikasa’s turn to place her hands on his shoulders. “Armin,” She said calmly. “We’ll find him. Even if it takes us the entire day. Now think, if we were Eren, where could we have gone?”

Armin whined and pulled out a map, “Well, he wouldn’t be in Norway. The Frozen ride is there, and he hates Frozen...:”

Mikasa looked over his shoulder, her grey eyes scanning the map. “Maybe he’s in Mexico? You know how much he liked that ride in the Pavilion.” 

“Yeah! Maybe. Let’s go check it out. If he’s not there we can walk around… Since Mexico is at the start of it all.” Armin said calming himself a little.

Mikasa nodded. “Alright.” The girl took his hand, holding it tightly. “Take some deep breaths. We’ll find him.” She said and began to lead the way to Mexico.  _ Eren _ , she thought,  _ Please be okay _ . 

Armin took a few shaky breaths, and gave a sharp nod.

Now, usually it wouldn’t be that big of a deal if one of their friends ran off by themselves, but Eren was impulsive and who knows what kind of trouble he could get into.

“I can’t believe you actually tried to flirt with her Reiner.” Bertholdt said in disbelief as he, Reiner, Sasha and Connie made their way out of France.

“I told you I was gonna do it. I’m just surprised she denied me.” Reiner scoffed, still a little hurt over the rejection.

“I-I know, but I thought you were joking!” He sighed. “She isn’t supposed-” He stopped for a brief moment, trying to find the right words. “Belle already has a prince who loves her. You would want to take her away from him?” He thought he sounded ridiculous, but there were little kids all around and he didn’t want to ruin any child’s innocence. Especially, if that place was Disney World.

“So? The dude was a giant hairy beast at one point. That doesn’t seem like something you just get over.” Reiner pointed out.

“Well, she’s already been with one hairy beast why would she want a second.” Ymir said coming from behind the boys with Krista.

Krista glanced up at her girlfriend. “Ymir, that wasn’t nice.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Ymir shrugged in response, “I still mean it.”

The blonde rolled her eyes gently, shaking her head. Then she looked back to the group. “So what have you guys been up to?”   
“We went on Test Track and oh my gosh, it was so much fun!” Sasha explained with a bright smile. 

“Yeah! We busted through a wall!” Connie said grinning.

“Oh my gosh! Wait, you actually burst through a wall?!” Krista’s eyes widened. 

“Well, it was a fake wall… But still super cool!” Connie said with a small shrug.

“Yeah!” Sasha continued, “We went really really fast too!” 

“Yeah,” Reiner smiled disregarding Ymir, “If we get to come back here we should ride it together Krista!”

Connie looked up to his friend, “You really bounce back fast.”

“So, what did you two do?” Sasha asked Krista and Ymir.

“Got ice cream and walked around a bit.” Ymir shrugged. It was really no different than what she and Krista might do if they were back home.

“Wait, ice cream?” Sasha’s eyes widened and her smile appeared once again. “Where did you guys go for ice cream?”

“It was in France. It was a cute little ice cream shop and they had sorbet too! It was really good!”

Sasha turned to face Reiner, Bertholdt and Connie. “Guys, we’re going back to France.”

“I think it’s a little late to do that now Sash,” Reiner said placing a hand on her shoulder, “But we can get ice cream tomorrow!” 

The girl looked up to the blond. “Promise?”

Reiner nodded with a smile, “Yeah. I promise.”

“Okay,” She smiled back. “I’m holding you to that promise.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Reiner chuckled lightly.

“Hey, dudes! There’s Marco!” Connie pointed out soon after.

“O-Oh, yeah! That is Marco!” Bertholdt said after shielding his eyes from the sun to get a better look. “There’s Jean too...and A-Annie.”

“There’s another person with them! I think it’s Eren!” Sasha added.

“But if Eren’s with them, where are Armin and Mikasa?” Krista asked. 

“EREN!” Armin burst through the crowd of his friends and ran faster than anybody thought possible to Eren.

Armin latched onto his friend tightly. “Oh thank god we found you!”

Mikasa hurried after him and also wrapped her arms around the boy. “We were so worried about you!”

Eren stiffened and was able to keep his balance as his friends latched to him, “Get off of me!” He groaned trying to get free of their grip.

“No!” Armin said holding him tighter, “Don’t you ever run off like that again!”

Mikasa just nodded and tightened her grip as well. 

“Get off of me guys! I was fine! I was with Marco!” Eren groaned again, “Jesus guys. You aren’t my parents!”

Mikasa was the first one to let go. She brushed off her dress and glanced back up. A light blush appeared on her cheeks. “Well, as long as you were with Marco and not by yourself.”

Armin held on for a few more seconds looking as if he were close to tears, “We might as well be your parents. Who else is gonna look after you.”

“Armin, really?” Eren scoffed “I’m responsible!”

At that moment, Sasha looked over to Connie and nodded. She then walked over to Eren. “Hey Eren, you’ll NEVER guess who Connie and I met today.”

“Uh, Mickey Mouse?” Eren guessed the obvious first.

“No, but your really close.” Sasha smirked.

“Goofy?” Eren said a little confused.

“You’re still really close, but it wasn’t Goofy.”

Eren thought for a moment, “Donald!” He said enthusiastically. 

“Yeah!” Sasha smiled. “But he wasn’t alone…”

“But you said you didn’t meet Mickey or Goofy?” Eren said, confused again.

“C’mon man! It’s an easy one!” Connie started to explain, “We were near the front of the line and two others came out. In Mexico.” 

“I don’t… Mickey and Goofy?” Eren said still confused.

“It’s not Mickey and Goofy!” Sasha exclaimed. “Eren, do you remember the ride at the Pavilion? We wanted to go on it again together? Do you remember who was with Donald on the ride?”

“Yeah, but…” Eren paused realizing what they meant, “Oh you sons of bi-”

“Language!” Armin called out suddenly.”

“Oh, shush Armin!” Eren said back.

“Now wait a second Eren,” Sasha said reaching into her backpack and pulling out an autograph book. “Here.” She handed it to him. 

Eren snatched the autograph flipping through until he found what he was looking for, “Woah!”

On the top of the page read: ‘To Eren,’ and the signatures of the Three Caballeros were underneath.

“After we met them, we found the nearest gift shop and bought another autograph book. We felt bad that you didn’t get to see them so we returned to the line and got their autographs for you.” Sasha explained with a smile. 

“... Thank you so much!” Eren threw his arms around Sasha giving her a quick hug, and then he turned to Connie giving him a fist bump and a smile.

Sasha’s smile grew. “You don’t have to thank us Eren.” She said with a light chuckle.

“Uh, yeah I do! This is so awesome!” Eren smiled brightly at her.

The girl laughed. “Well then, in that case. You’re welcome.” 

Armin looked down at his watch, “Hey guys. It’s almost nine, we better get going!”

“I just hope I can make it to the bus stop.” Krista said. “My feet are killing me. I’m not used to walking this much.”

“I can carry you,” Ymir offered with a grin.

“Thank you Ymir.” She said happily. “I really appreciate it.” 

Ymir quickly scooped Krista up in her arms, and Reiner frowned.

“You know Krista. I could probably carry you better,” Reiner gave the girl a smile.

“You can barely carry your own ego. I think I’ve got this one.” Ymir held to Krista tighter as she walked away.

The rest of the kids followed and they made their way out of the park. Once they got to the bus stop, they didn’t have to wait too long. In fact, just a minute after, the vehicle pulled in front of the bus stop. Everyone got on and in about five minutes, they were back at the hotel. It was just as beautiful as it was during the day. The torches were burning brightly, giving guests sight in the evening. The bus pulled up to the front of the resort and opened the doors, letting the kids out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun


	7. Chapter 7

“Today was amazing! Wasn’t it Connie?” Sasha asked her friend as she opened the door to the hotel room door.

“Yeah it was! I can’t wait until tomorrow!” Connie grinned as he swiped his room key.

“Same! Well, goodnight!” She said and closed the door to the room. 

She then sat down on her bed and took off her shoes. It was then that she saw the door by the left side of the dresser. Sasha had noticed it there the day before but she didn’t know what it was for. The girl got up and made her way over to the door. She gently jiggled the doorknob. Locked. Plan B: knock. Slowly, she knocked on the door.

“Good night!” Connie said back. 

The boy flopped down on his bed and relaxed there for a few moments before he heard knocking. Confused he went to the door to the room and opened it. There was nobody in the hallway, but he could still hear the knocking. He went back onto his room to investigate and finally found the source of the knocking. The weird door by the dresser that he thought was a closet. Connie unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

Sasha’s eyes widened and her mouth was agape when the door opened and she saw Connie on the other side. “...No...way.”

“Oh my god…” Connie said as he stared back at Sasha, “Our rooms…”

“They’re...connected.” Sasha finished the sentence.

Connie started to laugh and shut the door only to open it a second later, “Hi, Sasha!”

Sasha laughed and waved to him. “Hi Connie!”

“Hi Sasha!” He said again.

“Hi Connie!”

“Hi Sasha!”

“Hi Connie!”

Ymir walked into the room, and looked over to Sasha, “What the hell are you doing?” She asked while holding the door for Krista.

“Look! Connie, Reiner and Bertholdt’s room is connected to ours!” She said beckoning them over to check it out. “See? Isn’t that cool?!”

Ymir stared for a moment and walked over to her bed to grab a pillow off of it, “That’s it. I’m sleeping in the closet.”

“Oh Ymir, don’t say that!” Krista laughed. “I think it's cute that our rooms are connected!”

Ymir grabbed a spare blanket from the top of the closet and lay it on the floor, “I think we're going to be up till one am dealing with this.”

“....You’re probably right.” 

“And once Reiner figures out what the door is for, it’s all over.” Ymir continued.

Sasha stopped fooling around and turned to face Ymir. “Wait, why would it be all over if Reiner finds out about the-” Then, the light bulb flashed above her head. “Ohhhhhhh.”

Ymir went to the door and shut it, “We're locking the door, putting a chair in front of it and shoving the dresser in front of it. I will have quiet time with my girlfri- “

Reiner suddenly burst through the door, “HELLO YMIR.”

“Oh god damn it!” Ymir yelled stomping her feet like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

“W-What's going on?” Bertholdt asked, having heard the commotion from Ymir. 

“Hey guys!” Sasha peeked out from the side of the door frame with a big smile on her face. “Check it out!”

Bertholdt eyed the door that conjoined the two rooms. “So...our rooms are connected together?”

“Yup!”

Ymir fell face first onto her bed, “There is no God.”

Krista turned to her girlfriend and placed her hands on her hips. “Oh c’mon Ymir! Lighten up! It isn’t THAT bad. I think it’s cool!”

Ymir looked up and narrowed her eyes ready to make a sarcastic comment, but Reiner interrupted.

“Isn't this great guys? You, me, Krista.” Reiner wedged himself between Krista and Ymir.

The small blonde beamed. “Yeah! We can all hang out together!” 

Sasha then sat next to Krista. “This is gonna be great!”

Connie sat himself down next to Sasha, finally crowding the bed, “We can hang out all night!”

“Oh, screw this.” Ymir wiggled off of the bed and sat down on the floor of the closet getting ready to close the door

Bertholdt, who was the only one still standing, watched the tall freckled girl with sympathy in his eyes. 

“Oh c’mon Ymir!” Krista called for her. 

Ymir peaked out, “What?! You have fun with big and dumb and small and dumb. I'm sleeping in the closet!” She closed the door halfway, but Krista spoke again.

“Ymir wait!” 

“C'mon Ymir please?” Sasha pleaded. “It'll be fun!”

Ymir was silent for a few moments, but came out of the closet mumbling angrily, “Fine, but the first time Reiner does something stupid. I'm going in the closet.”

The girls gave Ymir a relieved and happy smile. A few moments of silence passed between all of them before Sasha broke it, “So, what should we do?”

“Go to our rooms, lock the door and sleep.” Ymir suggested with a smile. 

Connie rolled his eyes, “Buzz kill. We can rent video games on the TV I think!”

Sasha turned to Connie, her eyes wide. “Wait, Disney lets you do that?!”

Connie shrugged, “I dunno, but other hotels I've been to do.”

“That's cool!” 

“Speaking of sleep, what time is it?” Krista asked.

“Sleep time.” Ymir said attempting to pull Krista down next to her by her shirt.

The small blonde looked over to her girlfriend and gave her a playful look. “Oh haha, really funny Ymir. I meant the actual time.” 

Sasha glanced over to the alarm clock that was on the nightstand in between the two beds. “Ummm...It's going for 10:30.”

Ymir propped herself up onto her elbows slightly leaning on Krista, “In Ymir time that's sleep time.”

Reiner scoffed, “Oh come on Ymir, we're in a hotel. In a new place. You can hold out till midnight.”

Ymir glared at Reiner, “I can. I just don't want to.”:

“But didn't Armin say that we're going to another park tomorrow?” The tiny blonde asked, “If so, we might be there all day.” 

Ymir nodded, “Yeah, so we should rest up!”

“Exactly! That way we have energy for tomorrow!”

“Ymir was right. Good bye blonde gorilla, bald idiot and Bertholdt. Sweet dreams.” Ymir smiled, satisfied with herself.

“Hey, what about me?” Sasha cried out, feeling a bit hurt.

Ymir looked over at Sasha, “You're in our room. I can tell you sweet dreams later.”

“Oh yeah…” She remembered, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. 

“But guys. We can get enough sleep if we hang out for a little bit.” Reiner whined. He really just wanted to spend time with Krista.

“No we can't. We need a full eight hours. Sorry.” Ymir wasn’t sorry.

“You know Reiner, Ymir's right...Maybe we should all...um...get to bed. Besides,” The v-fringed male stopped to yawn, covering his mouth with his hand. “I'm getting...a bit tired myself.”

Ymir nodded pointing at Bertholdt, “See. Gotta listen to your wife over there Reiner.” 

“My... Wife?” Reiner tilted his head to the side, confused.

“His...huh?” Bertholdt asked, doing a double take at Ymir.

Ymir let herself fall back down to the bed, “You heard me Mr & Mr. Braun.”

“Heh, Mr and Mr Braun.” Sasha snickered to herself quietly.

Ymir attempted to pull Krista down again this time holding the girl’s waist gently, “Now, go, sleep, cuddle. I plan to do the same.”

“We're just two bros sleeping in the same bed! Like bros!” Reiner defended crossing his arms. 

Ymir stared at Reiner for a few seconds before speaking again,“Sure. And Krista and I are just gal pals.” She paused a moment, “Now shoo, shoo.” 

“Dude. I wanna hang out with Sasha!” Connie whined trying to resist.

“Yeah!” Sasha crossed her arms. “And I want to stay with Connie!”

“You can stay here if you want Sasha.” Krista told her. “Just come back before it’s midnight.”

Ymir nodded, “Yeah. Do whatever you want, just don't wake me up.”

The younger brunette gave the couple a thumbs up. “Got it!”

Reiner went through the door into his room and motioned, “C'mon Sash, we can hang out in our room.”

“Okay.” Sasha nodded and followed the tall blond into the room.

“Come on Ymir.” Krista said, as she went to grab her pajamas. Not before waving to the others. “Goodnight you guys!”

Ymir shifted into a more comfortable position and pulled the blanket over, “I already told them to have sweet dreams I owe them nothing else.”

“I know.”

Bertholdt was the last person to exit the room. Before he did, however, he glanced back over to Ymir with an apologetic look. He felt bad for her honestly. Reiner was always trying to intervene between her and Krista. Sadly, he really couldn’t do anything about it. That’s just how Reiner was. “U-Um...Goodnight.” He said, giving her a small awkward smile. 

Ymir looked over to Bertholdt, “Night.” She said with a small nod. She didn't have a problem with Bertholdt, just Reiner.

Meanwhile in the next room over Jean sat on the floor in front of Marco’s bed flipping through the TV stations. “Gah, even in Florida there’s nothing to watch!”

Marco walked out of the hotel bathroom, wearing his pajamas. He carried a plastic bag with his toothbrush and toothpaste and placed it back in his suitcase. Annie was laying on her bed, reading a book she brought with her. The blonde girl rolled her eyes as she continued to read.

“I’m sure we’ll find something to watch Jean.” Marco assured him as he zipped his suitcase back up.

“Then you look,” Jean lifted his hand with the remote in it and handed it back to Marco.

“Fine, I will.” Marco said politely taking the remote from Jean and continued flipping through the channels for his friend.

“Why don’t we just get in bed and sleep?” Annie asked, glancing to the clock. “It’s already heading for 10:45.”

“But, I’m not tired.” Jean looked over at Annie with a shrug.

The girl shut her book and placed it on the nightstand. “You may not be, but I am.” 

“Then go to sleep. We’ll turn down the TV and shut off the lights.” Jean told her turning his attention back to the TV.

“Thank you.” She then got off the bed to uncover the covers and got into the bed. “If any of you wake me up, you’ll end up with a black eye.” She threatened. Then she rolled over, her back facing them.

Jean rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, “Wow, so scary…”

Annie glanced over her shoulder. “Want to repeat that Kristein?” She asked, her eyes narrowing.

“I said, ‘wow, so scary’” Jean repeated himself not even looking at Annie.

“Don’t test me. I will hit you so hard, you’ll be blind in that eye. That is a promise.” Annie growled.

“Really? Can you chill out for like five seconds?” Jean scoffed, “You don’t have to act so tough all the time.”

Before Annie could retort, Marco intervened. “Alright you two, that’s enough.” He said with a stern tone.

“Whatever.” Annie rolled her eyes and then went back to her position and closed her eyes.

Jean shook his head and reached over to press the volume buttons on the TV turning it down.

In the next room over Eren sat on his bed eating the various snacks he had collected throughout the day, “Look guys! They have a channel just for Disney movies!”

“Oh?” Mikasa looked over to him. “What film is on right now?” 

“Uhm,” Eren looked at the TV for a moment, “Pocahontas!”

Armin looked up from his kindle, “Oh! That’s one of my favorites!”

“Mine too.” The raven-haired girl smiled gently. “I always loved the song ‘Colors of the Wind’.”

Eren shrugged setting the remote down on the nightstand, “It’s okay.” He wasn’t too interested in the movie, but if his friends liked it he would watch it.

“Looks like we got on the channel just in time.” Mikasa said as the title of the movie appeared on the screen.

Armin turned off his kindle and put it into his backpack. He then scooted to the foot of the bed to get a better view of the TV.

“You guys want any snacks?” Eren asked, “I bought a bunch in the lobby.”

Mikasa shook her head. “I’m alright for right now. Thank you though.” 

Eren nodded, but still placed an unopened bag of Twizzlers next to Mikasa as he watched. He dug through his bag and handed Armin a bag of M&Ms

“Thank you!” Armin said with a smile.

Mikasa glanced down at the bag of Twizzlers and looked back up to Eren with a smile. “Thanks Eren.”

Eren smiled over at her and turned his attention back to the TV opening his own bag of chips.

A few minutes into the movie Armin pulled his blanket from home over. He draped the blanket over Eren’s shoulders and then his own. 

“Hey, scoot over.” Armin told Eren.

Eren nodded and scooted over, “Hey Mikasa,” He patted the extra space on the bed next to him.

Mikasa looked over to him and smiled. She got out of her bed and made her way over to the other bed, scooting in closer to Eren.

Eren stretched the blanket over to Mikasa and held her hand and held Armin’s with his other.

A light blush crossed Mikasa’s face as his hand intertwined with hers. She held it gently, not wanting to grip him too tight.

Armin let his head fall onto Eren’s shoulder as they watched the movie. It was nice. Just like when they were kids.

About a half hour after Sasha joined Reiner, Bertholdt and Connie, she passed out. She curled up on the bed and her head rested on Reiner’s leg. She snored lightly and every once and awhile, she’d adjusted her head to get comfy.

Reiner didn’t really mind that Sasha fell asleep on his leg, but he did make sure that Connie kept quiet in order to let her sleep. Meanwhile, Connie was trying to get Bertholdt to play a videogame with him, and a particularly violent one.

“I-I’m fine Connie, but thank you.” Bertholdt whispered, trying to politely decline. He would’ve been fine with any other video game, just not violent ones.

“C’mon Bertholdt!” Connie urged. “It won’t be that bad!” He said remaining as quiet as he could.

“No thank you.” He tried to politely declined again. 

“But Berth-” Connie began.

“Leave him alone Connie. You can play the game by yourself.” Reiner said quietly. 

Reiner’s phone began to ring and as his ringtone played, the default for his cellphone, “Oh, shoot it’s my mom. Bertl, give me a pillow.” He whispered holding his hand out

Bertholdt nodded and grabbed the pillow from their bed and handed it to him. 

“Thanks.” Reiner carefully lifted Sasha’s head off of his lap and placed it down on the pillow. He made his way to the other side of the room and answered his phone.

“Hi mom.” Reiner said quietly.

_ “Hi sweetheart! Are you having fun?” _

“Yeah, I am, and how are you and dad?”

_ “Your father and I are fine thank you. I’m so glad to hear you’re having fun. What did you guys do today?” _

“We went to EPCOT. Rode a few rides, and met some characters. How’s The Captain?”

_ “Oh, that sounds fun!”  _  Mrs. Braun chuckled. “ _ Haha, he’s fine too.” _

“It was Bertl was a little scared when we rode one of the rides, but he got over it. Lemme talk to him.”

_ “Was he? Aw, the poor thing. Tell him I said hello. Alright, gimme one second.”  _  There was a few rustling noises from the other end as Mrs. Braun called the dog over.  _ “Okay sweetie, he’s right here with me. I have it on speaker phone.” _

“Hey Captain!” Reiner said in his baby-talk voice still remaining quiet, “How’s my good boy? I miss you.”

On the other end there were muffled sniffing noises as Captain Axel sniffed the phone and barked into it.  _ That was his master! His friend! _

“I know boy, I’ll be home soon.” Reiner assured the dog.

Bertholdt had been watching Reiner as he talked to his dog. He had a mixture of emotions he was feeling. For one, it was awkward to hear nothing but his best friend baby talking to his dog in a room that was mostly silent. Yet, he managed to have a small smile on his lips. He was glad that Reiner was at least able to talk to the dog. Hopefully, after this call, the blond wasn’t going to lament about not having the dog here with them. That’s all he wished for. He wanted Reiner to have fun, not to be upset. 

After a few more seconds Reiner turned to Bertholdt and motioned for him to come over. “Come here. My mom wants to say hi.”

Bertholdt snapped out of his trance and looked up to to his friend. “O-Oh um...okay.” He whispered and made his way over to the blond. He politely took the phone from him and held it to his ear. “H-Hello Mrs. Braun.”

_ “Hi honey! How are you?”  _

“I’m good...um...How are you?”

_ “I’m doing fine thank you sweetie. Reiner told me you guys went to EPCOT today. Did you have a good time?”  _

Bertholdt nodded as he answered her. “Y-Yes ma’am.” 

_ “Oh, I’m so glad to hear that! Do you know what you’re doing tomorrow?” _

“Oh um...I-I know we’re going to another park...umm...but I don’t know which one.”

_ “Ah I see. Well, I should probably let you go now. You boys must be exhausted!” _

“Y-Yeah, it was a long day. Do you want me to give you back to Reiner?”

_ “Yes please. I’d like to say goodnight to him. It was nice to talk to you Bertholdt.” _

“You too Mrs. Braun.”

_ “Goodnight sweetie.” _

“Goodnight.” Bertholdt then handed the phone back to Reiner. 

Reiner took the phone back, “Hey ma, give Captain a hug for me.”

_ “I will Reiner, don’t worry. Alright, I’ll call again tomorrow night. I love you sweetheart.” _

“Thank you ma. Love you ma, goodnight.” Reiner smiled and hung up the phone. 

Meanwhile, in the room across the hall, Marco was watching TV when his phone began to vibrate on the nightstand. For fear of waking Annie, Marco quickly pulled it off the nightstand and looked at the caller I.D. His eyes widened: It was his family. He glanced over to Annie in the other bed, then to Jean on the floor. They were both fast asleep. He couldn’t take the call in here. So as quickly and quietly as he could, Marco got out of his bed and raced to the hotel’s door and snuck out into the hall. He answered the phone and held it up to his ear. “Hi guys.” He whispered.

_ “Hi Big Brother!”  _ Lisa’s voice exclaimed. 

**_“We miss you!”_ ** Marina’s voice said next.

“I miss you guys too. Are you two the only ones up?”

“ _ No, Olivia’s up too. I’ll go get her.”  _  There were some muffled sounds for a few seconds before Lisa came back to the phone.  _ “I have her now Big Brother. Livi, say hi to Marco.” _

“Mawco!”  Olivia called into the phone happily,  “I miss you!”

Marco chuckled. “Hi Livi. I miss you too. Are you being a good girl for Mommy, Daddy and your sisters?” 

“Yes! I pwomise!”  Olivia said into the phone,  “Will you be home soon?” The little girl gasped,  “Did you meet Elsa?”

“Yes I did actually. Livi, you would’ve loved her. She was so nice and kind. I told her about you, Lisa and Marina and she said she would love to meet you guys one day.” 

“He met Elsa!”  Olivia told her sisters,  “She said she wants to meet us someday!”

A few girlish squeals came from Lisa and Marina on the other end. 

**_“Did she really say that Marco?!”_ **

Marco laughed lightly. “Yes, she did Marina.”

**_“I can’t believe it! Queen Elsa wants to meet us!”_ **

_ “This is a dream come true!”  _

“Anyway, how are mom, dad and your brothers?” 

_ “They’re good. They really miss you too.”  _

“Well, don’t worry. I’ll be home before you guys know it.” Marco looked to the time on his phone. “I have to get going now girls. I’m sorry.”

_ “Don’t go yet Big Brother!” _

**_“We don’t want you to leave!”_ **

“I have to girls. It’s getting late and you should be in bed too. I promise I’ll call you tomorrow night, okay?”

It was silent on the other end for a few seconds before Lisa spoke up once again. 

_ “Okay Big Brother.” _

“Alright, I love you guys very much.”

**_“We love you too!”_ ** The two girls spoke in unison.

“Love you Mawco!” Olivia said grabbing the phone before her sisters could hang up.

“I love you too Livi.” Marco laughed. “Sweet dreams girls.” With that being said, the boy hung up the phone. He snuck back inside his room. Thankfully, he did not wake Annie or Jean as he turned off the TV and snuggled up under the blankets and shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, everyone got ready and met at the end of the hall where their rooms were. 

“We’re taking the monorail today guys!” Armin told everyone.

“Ooooh! I’ve never been on a monorail before!” Sasha exclaimed. 

“It’s basically a train.” Armin exclaimed, “It should be fun!”

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Marco said enthusiastically.

Everyone, with Marco and Armin leading of course, made their way out of the automatic doors and onto a walk way leading to the Monorail station. Just like the pathway to get into the hotel, there were torches on the poles that burned brightly. The twelve kids noticed that they weren’t alone as a few other people who resided at the hotel were waiting for it as well. 

After a few minutes, the monorail arrived. It was completely white with the exception of a orange stripe streaking horizontally down it. The machine slowed down to a complete stop and the gates that held the guests back opened. A muffled dinging sound was heard from inside as the doors to the monorail automatically opened. The inside was very big and had blue seats that stretched from one end to the other on opposite ends. Two silver poles stood near the middle of the car. These were used for handrails if there weren’t enough sitting room.  

“C’mon Connie! Let’s get a window seat!” Sasha said, racing onto the monorail.

As the kids began to board the monorail, the intercom voice was speaking,  **_“As you board, please continue moving across your car to make room for everyone. Please offer available seating to those needing special assistance. If you’re standing, please hold on to the handrails and stay clear of the doors. The monorail will depart momentarily for the Magic Kingdom. Thank you.”_ **

“This is so exciting!” Krista squealed as she sat down by another window seat. 

Ymir sat in the seat next to Krista and shrugged, “It’s basically a subway. Just not under ground.”

“I know, but it’s still exciting nonetheless!” 

Reiner stood off to the side holding one of the handrails. He thought it better to stand just in case somebody needed the seat more than him.

When everyone was seated or standing in the monorail, the intercom voice spoke once again.  _ “ _ **_Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor manténganse se alejado de las puertas._ ** _ ”  _

As he was saying those words, the doors shut. A few seconds later, the monorail began to move.  **_“Welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Express Monorail—your highway in the sky to the Magic Kingdom. For those of you standing, please hold on to the handrails throughout our journey, and stay clear of the doors. For the comfort of others, no smoking, please. Thank you.”_ **

As they started moving Eren pressed his face against the window as he looked out. “Wow, guys!”

“It’s just a subway above ground.” Ymir pointed out once again.

As the kids were looking out the window and chatting, Bertholdt looked forward. Sweat poured down his face. His eyes were filled with fear and worry as he shifted them from left to right.  It was his first time on one of these monorails, like many of his friends, shouldn’t he be excited? Well, the lanky lad had all of these scenarios that ran through his brain. What if the monorail tipped over and fell or they crashed into another monorail!?

Reiner looked over to Bertholdt and extended his hand to him out of everyone’s line of sight, ”Wanna hold my hand?” He asked quietly.

Bertholdt glanced up to his best friend and nodded. Taking a deep breath, the boy held the strong blond’s hand, tightly grasping it. 

Reiner’s tension left him as he held his friend’s hand, _ Oh thank god. I was terrified. This helps. _

Annie glanced over to Reiner and Bertholdt from her seat. Even though their hand holding was out of everyone’s sight, it was right in her line of vision. Her eyebrow raised in confusion. “Why are you two holding hands?”

Reiner turned his head to look at Annie and offered a loud, and quick response, “THIS IS WHAT BROS DO FOR THEIR BROS WHEN THEIR BROS ARE AFRAID OF THE SKY TRAIN.”

Before Annie could comment anything else, the intercom interrupted.  **_“Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching our station at the entrance to Main Street, U.S.A.—gateway to the six themed lands of the Magic Kingdom...”_ **

As the voice on the intercom continued to talk, Sasha looked out the window of the monorail with wide eyes. “Guys! There it is! There’s the Magic Kingdom!”

Marco spun around, continuing to hold on to the handrail. He was beaming as brightly as the sun, “Wow!”

“It’s just like I dreamed it would be!” Krista exclaimed happily.

Eren looked out the window and Armin practically crawled over him to get a look, “Wow…” The boys said at the same time.

**_“... If you’re standing, please hold on to the handrails and stay clear of the doors until the monorail stops completely and the doors open.”_ ** The monorail’s intercom stated as it pulled up to the station.  **_“Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Magic Kingdom monorail station!”_ **

The dinging sound was heard once again as the doors opened. Everyone made their way out of the monorail and walked down a descending ramp to go to security. Once everyone made it through security, they walked through a tunnel with maps and posters of rides. This led right into Main Street USA. A beautiful circle with greenery and other buildings surrounded it. Stores laced both sides of the street. The sweet smell of candy filled the air from one of the many stores. Near the end of the street was another circle. In the center stood bronze statues of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse.

“This is so nice!” Sasha exclaimed with a smile as she looked around.

Bertholdt nodded in agreement. “Y-Yeah.”

“Yeah! So what are we doing today Armin?” Eren asked.

“Well, there are two parades today!” Armin told the group.

Sasha’s eyes instantly lit up. “Parades? Disney has parades!?” 

Armin nodded, “Yep! We have the Celebrate A Dream Come True during the day, and the Spectromagic tonight!”

“Oh, those sound wonderful!” said Krista, clasping her hands together happily.

“They looked really nice from the pictures I saw.” Armin said with a grin. “We have a little bit before the parade starts. We can go get something to eat, or go on a ride quick!”

“Speaking of getting something to eat,” Sasha began as she turned her head to Reiner. “You promised that you’d take me to get ice cream today mister.” She said with a smirk.

Reiner sighed with a smile, “Yeah I remember, let’s go.”

“Woohoo!” The brunette cheered and grabbed Reiner by the hand. “Let’s go!”

“You want any ice cream? Bertl? Annie?” Reiner asked before Sasha dragged him off.

“I do!” Connie butted in grabbing Reiner’s other hand.

“I’m fine for now. Thanks anyway.” Annie politely declined.

Bertholdt nodded. “Sure.”

“C’mon!” Sasha said as she tried to run, nearly dragging Reiner and Connie with her. “That ice cream isn’t going to eat itself!” 

“We’re coming.” Reiner laughed following the girl

Bertholdt shook his head with a smile as he followed the trio.

Marco looked over Armin’s shoulder at the map. “What kind of rides are here Armin?” He asked.

Armin scanned the map, “Well there's, the Mad Tea Cups, Splash Mountain…”

“Oh! Let’s do that one!” Eren interrupted.

“Yeah! Let’s go check it out!” Krista agreed.

“Eh, it sounds alright.” Jean said looking at the map, “Alright it’s this way.” He pointed and started off.

“C’mon guys!” Krista said, following after Jean excitedly.

Those remaining in the group followed Jean until they reached the ride. The ride was designed like a real mountain, except on the top was a giant dead tree. From the hole below the tree, a log carrying a few passengers plummeted into the Brier Patch below and a giant splash erupted. 

“Oh wow!” Krista said, her eyes widened. 

Jean stared for a moment, “I’m gonna sit this one out.” 

“Get your ass back here.” Ymir said first grabbing him by the shoulder. “If I have to ride this, so do you.”

“Let’s get in line guys before it gets too long.” Mikasa stated as she began to make her way to the queue line. 

Ymir dragged Jean as she walked to the line. 

“Just because your little girlfriend is making you do this doesn’t mean I have to.” Jean wiggled out of Ymir’s grip. “I’m not committed to anyone!”

Annie crossed her arms. “I’m not really into this ride. If you want Jean, I’ll stay with you.”

Ymir paused and looked Jean up and down, “Now just wait a minute Angry not Krista formerly known as Annie. He’s going on this ride, because he is totally committed to someone. Hey, Marco!”

Marco, having heard his name, turned around. “Yes Ymir?” He asked. 

“You wanna go on this ride?” Ymir asked.

He nodded. “Of course I do!”

“You want Jean to go on it with you?” Ymir threw her arm around Jean’s shoulder with a smile.

“Sometimes I hate you.” Jean looked up at Ymir.

“I mean if he wants to, sure!” Marco answered her.

“I’m gonna tell you what I told you when we got on the bus to the airport.” Ymir patted Jean’s chest roughly, “Go get it Jean.” She shoved the boy ahead of her in line to stand behind Marco.

Eventually the kids got to the front of the line and the cast member, an elderly woman asked how many there were in their party. 

“Eight.” Marco told the woman.

“Alright, we need six people to go in one log and two to go in another.” The elderly woman informed. “I’m so sorry we have to split your group up.” 

“No, it’s alright ma’am!” Marco said with a smile. “We can figure it out real quick.” He then turned back to everyone. “Alright, we need two people to ride in another log. Whose willing to volunteer?” 

“I think you and Jean should.” Ymir shrugged, “Since Krista and I had to last time. It’s only fair.”

“I’m going to kill you in your sleep.” Jean muttered to her.

“I’d like to see you try.” Ymir smirked.

Marco nodded and beckoned Jean up to him. Then he turned back to the lady. “My friend and I will ride separate.”

Ymir pushed Jean to the front next to Marco.

Just then, a log carrying people entered. The people in it were soaking wet as they exited. “Alright you two, you may go in this one. The rest of you wait here until another log comes by okay?”

Marco took Jean’s arm. “C’’mon Jean! Let’s go!” He said happily.

Jean gave a small nod and got into the ride after Marco, “This is gonna get my hair wet…”

“Don’t worry. It’ll dry.” He said kindly as the log began to make its way through a tunnel.

Jean sighed and sat back as far as he could in the seat.

After a few fake hills and beautiful view of Frontierland, the ride truly begun. Country music played as the log entered a room. The animatronic animals sang a song as they floated past. The ride told the story of Br’er Rabbit, a mischievous hero who leaves his home in search of adventure. All the while, Br’er Fox and Br’er Bear try to catch him. As they continued to pass, they saw Br’er Bear stuck in a hole while on Br’er Fox’s shoulders. The boys entered another tunnel as they quickly plummeted down a medium sized hill. 

They passed another room as the characters sang another song about finding a ‘Laughing Place’ Near the end of the room, Br’er Fox had kidnapped Br’er Rabbit in a beehive. Menacing music begun to play as they began to ascend the biggest hill on the ride. 

“Here we go!” Marco said as they continued going up. 

Jean gripped to the lap bar, it wasn’t the height he minded, but the fall. 

“Time to be turning around.” One of the vultures that were perched above said as they continued to ascend up. 

“Oh shut up you dumb bird!” Jean snapped a little loudly at the animatronic. 

As they reached the top of the hill, they heard Br’er Rabbit pleading. “Please Br’er Fox! Don’t fling me into that brier patch!” 

The log then plummeted down the giant hill into the brier patch below. The log touched down and the water drenched them. 

“Woah!” Marco said after taking a few deep breaths. “That was fast.” 

At some point during the fall Jean had thrown his arms around Marco and held on for dear life. Once they were at the bottom he quickly let go. 

Jean cleared his throat, “Yeah… Woah.”

As they rounded the corner, they heard screams from the right of them. The tall freckled boy whipped his head around just in time to see the log hit the briar patch and water soared up into the air. “Looks like the others just made it down.” Marco said, turning his head to Jean.

“Yeah, at least Ymir will be soaked too. Almost good enough revenge.” Jean glanced back.

The log then made its way back into the mountain as the animatronics began to sing one of the most famous Disney songs of all time: ‘Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah’. On their right, they passed a steamboat with anthropomorphic animals in old-fashioned clothing singing and dancing. To their left as they continued, they found Br’er Fox trying to get away from an alligator. Br’er Bear was stuck in yet another hole. Finally, they passed Br’er Rabbit back at his home with a bluebird singing the song. At last, the ride was over and the log made it back to the station.

“That was so much fun! Wasn’t it Jean?” Marco asked as he exited the log. 

“Yeah.” Jean agreed, “I could have done without that huge drop though.” He chuckled lightly.

The taller boy laughed. “Yeah. Me too.” He moved out of the walk way. “Let’s wait here for the others. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon.” 

Jean nodded and stood off to the side.

Ymir’s voice could be heard as they got back, “You know, this still isn’t the wettest I’ve ever been.”

“Eww! Ymir! Don’t say that! There are children!” Krista scolded. 

“What? It’s not like they understand what I mean.” Ymir smirked, “Besides you’re the one that-”

“Ymir that’s not appropriate!” Armin said from the front of the ride.

“And I care why?” Ymir scoffed.

Jean rolled his eyes, “Just because you have to be disgusting doesn’t mean everyone wants to hear it.” He told her as she got off the ride.

“So what? I think everyone should know about the kind of love Krista and I share. If you had a boyfriend you would be the same way.” Ymir smiled and winked at Jean as she walked past him. “C’mon Krista. Let’s go look at our picture. I bet it’s super cute.”

“Okay!” Krista smiled as she followed Ymir.

“Wait, they took our picture?” Marco asked. 

“Yeah, didn’t you see the flash? Or were you two busy doing something else?” Ymir asked

Marco shook his head. “My eyes were closed for most of the drop.”

Jean stared at Ymir for a moment then bolted to the picture stand, “Listen man! I need you to get rid of that picture right now!” He demanded.

Jean pointed to the picture of Marco and himself. In the picture Marco’s eyes were closed, but Jean was holding onto Marco with a smile on his face while simultaneously looking terrified.

The young man in the booth shook his head, “I’m sorry I can’t get rid of it until everyone else sees their picture.”

“Oh my god.” Jean whined and splayed himself across the counter.

While the rest of the group made their way to the picture booth Ymir’s face lit up like a little kid’s on Christmas.

“I love my life.” Ymir said as she dashed to the booth. “I need one of those.” She first pointed to the picture of Krista and herself where she was kissing Krista’s cheek. “And one of those.” She pointed to the picture of Jean and Marco.

The young man nodded and handed Ymir the pictures in a bag. She went over to Marco first. “Isn’t this just a great picture!” She said pulling out the one of him and Jean.

“Let me see.” Marco said as he looked at it. His eyes widened a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Soon, the freckled boy began to chuckle. “You’re right! This is a great picture.” 

“And this, my dear friend Marco, is just for you!” Ymir said handing him the picture and tapping his nose lightly, “So you can always remember the wonderful time you had getting wet with Jean!”

Marco smiled brightly at her as he took the photo. Being a bit more naive than the others, what Ymir really was referring to went right over his head. “Gee, thanks Ymir!”

Jean groaned as he let his body fall to the ground, “Why am I friends with you?” He groaned.

“Because I make your life worth living.” Ymir said smiling teasingly. She handed the picture of Krista and herself to her girlfriend with a more genuine smile.

Krista took the photo and looked at it with a gentle smile. “Awww! We look great!” She said, glancing up at Ymir happily.

“And that one’s for you.” Ymir said wrapping her arms gently around Krista in a brief hug. She nudged Jean with her foot, “Alright get up lover boy. We’ve got things to do.”

Jean whined as he reluctantly got up from the ground.

“Where to next?” Mikasa asked as she finished looking at the photo of her, Eren and Armin.

Armin shrugged, “We could go on another ride, but I’m feeling kind of hungry.”

Eren nodded in agreement, “Yeah me too!”

“I’m sure there’s a restaurant somewhere nearby.” Marco assured. “Armin, may I see your map?”

Armin nodded and handed Marco the map. 

The taller male thanked him and politely took the map out to the blond’s hands. He opened it up and scanned the Frontierland section. After a moment or two, he spoke up, “Here’s one! It’s called ‘Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn and Cafe.’ ”

“Oh! That sounds like it would be good!” Eren said with a grin.

“Yeah, I agree!” Krista nodded.

“Then let’s go and forget all about this!” Jean said with a small nod.

Earlier, when the eight others went to go on Splash Mountain, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie and Sasha got their ice cream at a vender near Cinderella’s Castle. They sat on a beach and began to enjoy their ice cream.

Sasha took one bite of her Mickey Mouse ice cream bar and she instantly fell in love. “Where have you been all my life?” The girl asked holding the ice cream out so she could stare at it.

Reiner chuckled and shook his head lightly, “It’s just ice cream Sash.” 

“It’s Disney ice cream, therefore it’s better.” The brunette stated before taking another bite.

Connie sat down beside Sasha with an ice cream bar in each hand. “This looks so good!”

Bertholdt, who was sitting on the other side of Reiner, nodded in agreement to Connie’s statement. He had gotten just a ice cream sandwich and that was enough for him. 

“So what do you guys wanna do before we have to meet up with everyone else?” Reiner asked leaning back.

“We should go on a ride!” Sasha exclaimed while having a mouthful of ice cream.

“Alright, do you know what’s around here Bertl?” Reiner figured he would have been the one to pay the most attention on the way here.

The tallest male nodded. “Y-Yeah, um...Y-You can’t see it from here because of the greenery behind us...but I saw that Adventureland is right across the bridge to the left of the castle.” He explained, gesturing behind him.

“Alright! We can check that out after you guys finish.” Reiner had neglected to get anything, but that was fine with him as long as his friends were happy.

“Okay!” Sasha beamed as she continued devouring her ice cream bar.

Connie ate his ice cream bars at the same time eating them as fast as he could so they wouldn’t melt.

“Guys, d-don’t eat so fast. You’ll have upset stomachs later.” Bertholdt said, after finishing another bite of his ice cream sandwich.

“But if we don’t eat fast it’ll melt!” Connie said continuing to eat at a fast pace.

“Yes, I-I know but-” 

“Don’t worry Bertholdt!” Sasha interrupted, waving her hand dismissively. “We’ll be fine!”

“Yeah Bertl, don’t worry.” Reiner smirked, “If they get sick there are trash cans all over.”

Once Sasha and Connie finished their ice cream, the four of them began to head over to Adventureland. Bertholdt led the way, holding a map he had gotten when the group first entered the park. In about a minute, the gang saw the entrance to Adventureland. It was yellow with red letters that looked like ancient writing. Once they entered Adventureland, Bertholdt opened the map and scanned it. 

  
“Alright, what ride should we go on?” He asked.

“How about the Pirates of The Caribbean?” Reiner said pointing to ride on the map.

The v-fringed male looked to where his best friend pointed on the map and nodded. “Sure, that sounds good.”

Sasha looked around for the ride. “Where is it?”  
Bertholdt beckoned her over and bent down a bit to show her the map. “It’s on the other end of Adventureland.”

“It’s worth the walk. C’mon guys!” The girl exclaimed as she began to race away from the group.

“Hey! Wait up!” Connie shouted after her and ran after her as fast as he could which wasn’t quite fast enough.

Eventually, they caught up with the girl and there they were in front of the ride. It looked like an old Spanish building, sandstone walls and all. On the left was the black flag with holes in it. The title of the ride was on the battered cloth as it waved from a pirate ship mast. Inside was the entrance to the ride itself. 

“This looks so cool!” Sasha said. “C’mon! Let’s go on it!” 

The gang entered the ride and made it into the queue. There was a musty smell in the air as the quartet moved along with the line. The music that softly played was mysterious and eerie, yet sounded intriguing. It was almost as if it was preparing the guests for what was to come. Sasha was standing in line, completely bored out of her mind. Her hazel eyes gazed around the surroundings in the dim light. Just then, her eyes caught sight of a hole in the wall, with vertical prison bars. The girl walked over to it and looked in it. Inside, she could see a old cannon pointing to the right. Some cannon balls were along side it, looking an awful lot like Mickey Mouse’s head. She blinked a few times before turning around to the others. 

“Hey guys, come check this out!” Sasha called quietly, beckoning them over.

Connie went up alongside Sasha and looked through the hole, “What is it?”

“It’s a cannon Connie.” The girl answered. “Pirates used those all the time...at least I think they did…”

“Oh!” Connie nodded, “I’m sure they did. It’s in like every pirate movie!”

Bertholdt was the next person to come up after them. He had to crouch down a bit to look into the hole due to the fact that he was so tall. “O-Oh wow...that looks like a real cannon.” He said with awe in his voice.

Reiner squeezed into a space between his friends to look in the hole. “Wow. They really put a lot of effort into this stuff!”

“Yeah! It’s so cool!” Sasha said impressed. 

The line continued moving through the stone covered halls, the four teens saw many other interesting things. From barrels and treasure chests to more cannons. Eventually, they reached the front of the line and were able to get on the boat. They were allowed four people in the same seat so thankfully the four weren’t separated and were allowed to sit together. A few people sat behind them in the other rows. Finally, they were off on their journey through the ride.

“I bet this ride is super cool!” Connie said practically shaking in his seat.

The boat entered a dark room that was illuminated faintly by dark blue lights on the left side. In the distance, a creepy voice spoke out: ‘Dead Men Tell No Tales’. They soon went under a waterfall (which was really fog) as the image of Blackbeard was projected onto it. “Ah, but they DO tell tales, so says I: Blackbeard” he said with a menacing chuckle. After a few moments, the boats passed by a little beach that also had dim lighting. There were a few ruins of a rowboat, full body skeletons of dead pirates were laid to rest. One in the ruins of the rowboat, the other next to it, tied to a mast. 

Sasha gazed towards the skeletons with an uncomfortable look on her face. “That’s really creepy.” 

Reiner nodded in agreement, “At least it’s fake though.”

Soon after that, the boat went down a hill. It was fairly small but still went down fast. The water splashed up slightly, thankfully not getting any of the passengers in there wet. The boat then made a small left entering a giant room with life-size pirate ships. The sounds of cannons being fired were heard. The music was adventurous as the dialogue continued over it. “It’s Captain Jack Sparrow we’re after! Put up your white flag you scurvy scum or I’ll send ya to Davy Jones’ Locker!” A gruff voice threatened from one of the animatronics on the ship to the left. The boat soon entered another portion of the ride. It seemed to be an old-fashioned looking Spanish town. To the right, there was a line of men clad in nightgowns tied up. There was a well where a pirate was holding a rope. A few moments went by before he pulled it up gently to reveal a man in the well. “Where be Captain Jack Sparrow and the Treasure, you bilge rat?!” The pirate on the other side of the well cried out. 

“Do not tell him Carlos!” cried a woman with a Spanish accent. “No! No!” Just as she finished speaking, the sound of a bullet being shot out of a gun was heard and the woman gave a shrill shriek, her silhouette above shut the curtain. 

“No, por favor!” The man in the well pleaded. “No! No!” Before he could finish, he was placed back in the well, gargling.

“Hey guys! Look! There’s Captain Jack!” Sasha exclaimed, pointing to the man in question hiding besides the building near where the well and the other pirates were.

“Woah!” Connie grinned, “It looks so real!”

The boat proceeded down the path through the town. To the left was a wife auction. Like the men before, the woman were also bound with ropes only with their hands and not their waists. A beautiful red-headed woman was being shown off, fluffing her hair and lifting her skirts a bit. 

“Shift yer cargo dearies, show ‘em your larboard side.” The auctioneer said. 

“We wants the Redhead!” A drunken pirate cried out.

“Those poor women…” Bertholdt mumbled quietly under his breath. 

For once Connie had no comment about the scene before him.

“Why are they being auctioned off anyway?” Sasha asked, clearly confused.

“I-I don’t know.” The taller male said honestly.

The boat then sailed under an arched bridge and they entered another part of the town. Two pirates ran in a circle carrying a treasure chest. Another pirate was being chased in a same circle only with a woman holding a pitchfork.

“There’s Captain Jack again!” Sasha pointed towards the barrel behind another pirate where Jack was hiding in. He looked around suspiciously, hoping not to get caught. 

Reiner smiled lightly as he looked around the ride. “This stuff is great!”

The boat went under another arched bridge and the scenery was changed. It was still the same town, but it was now ravished and plundered by the pirates. Realistic flames were projected onto the ruined town as the pirates sang a song. 

_ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_ We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack. _

_ Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_ Maraud and embezzle and even highjack. _

_ Drink up me 'earties, yo ho _ .

 

_ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_ We kindle and char and enflame and ignite. _

_ Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_ We burn up the city, we're really a fright. _

_ Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

 

“Being a pirate would be so cool!” Connie said with a smile as he watched, “Eat whenever we want…” 

“...Find hidden treasure…” Sasha continued turning to face Connie with a gleam in her eye.

“Sasha, we should be pirates.” Connie told her with a small nudge.

“Yes. Let’s do it.” The girl said with a determined nod.

Bertholdt glanced over to the two smaller teens. “Guys, you DO know that-,” Then he stopped. He was going to tell them that pirates weren’t all about that and were murders and thieves. Yet, seeing how happy they were, he didn’t have the heart to tell them. “N-Nevermind.”

The boat went under yet another arch as they entered a jail. To their right, were three pirates in a cell. They were trying to get the keys to the cell door, which unfortunately for them, were hanging from the mouth of a dog. One of the pirates whistled for the dog while crouched down and held a rope in his hands. The standing pirate behind the other two held a bone out. The third pirate held out his hand towards the dog to try and snatch the keys away. 

“Sasha! Look at that!” Connie pointed, “That dog is way smarter than they are!”

The brunette laughed. “Yeah, it’s gonna take a lot more than a bone to get the dog to give them those keys!” 

“We wouldn’t be as dumb as those pirates!” Connie gave a small nod.

She gave a sharp nod back. “We’ll be much too clever to get caught!”

Not very long after, they heard singing once again. To their left, was Captain Jack Sparrow. He was sitting in a room filled with treasures galore. He sat in a rocking chair as he sang the song from earlier. Right after that, the boat returned to the docking station and were asked to exit the boat. 

Bertholdt was the first one to exit the boat. “I’ll have to admit.” He said with a light chuckle. “That was some adventure.”

Sasha nodded as she followed. “Yeah! That was a lot of fun!”

“Yeah! I think it was the best rise we’ve been on so far!” Connie said.

“I still think Soarin’ was the best, but this one is a close second!” Sasha admitted.

“It was pretty great. Everything looked so realistic.” Reiner commented.

Bertholdt nodded in agreement to his best friend. “Y-Yeah, they didn’t even look like animatronics.”

After going up a small escalator to get back up to Adventureland, they entered a gift shop for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. There was merchandise and souvenirs galore, mostly pirate related of course. There was some Peter Pan merchandise as well, for that story was also about pirates. 

Sasha glanced around the store until she saw something that made her gasp aloud. “Oh my gosh!” She exclaimed. Sprinting over to one of the shelves closest to them, she pulled out a pirate hat. She placed it on her head and looked down to see the plastic swords conveniently placed there. The brunette grabbed the sword and examined it for a brief second before pointing it at Connie. “Where be Captain Jack Sparrow you scurvy dog?” She said in a playful tone, mimicking the pirate from the ride almost word for word.

Connie stared at her for a moment before he began to laugh. He just couldn’t take Sasha seriously when she was wearing that… He needed it too, “Hey, get me a hat! Oh! Oh! And an eye patch!”

She went back and grabbed another hat and an eye patch for her friend. “Here ya go!” The girl laughed, handing it to him.

“Thanks!” Connie put the things on and grabbed a plastic sword, “Oh, we have to buy this stuff!”

“It’s absolutely mandatory.” Sasha nodded seriously. Then, she playfully pointed the sword to him again. “Have at thee, you bilge rat!”

Connie copied her and pointed the sword, “You’ll never best me!” 

“You guys might want to buy that stuff before you break anything,” Reiner told them lowering their swords.

Sasha sighed and glanced up to Reiner. “You’re right.” She then turned to Connie. “This isn’t over just yet.” She said with a smirk.

“If I were you. I’d stall for as long as possible.” Connie smirked, “Because I’m going to destroy you.” He hit her shoulder lightly with the sword.

“Oh, it’s on...once we buy this stuff...Race ya to the counter!” She exclaimed, sprinting towards the checkout counter.

Connie ran after her, “Hey! No fair!”

“...R-Reiner, should we...stop them before they hurt themselves?” Bertholdt asked, turning to face his friend.

“You and I both know they won’t hurt themselves. Once one of them thinks they hurt the other they’ll stop.” Reiner shrugged.

Sasha was the one to reach the counter first. “Ha! I won!” She cheered as she made her way to the cashier lady.

“It wasn’t fair!” Connie whined, “You got a head start!”

“I know.” The girl said, glancing over her shoulder and gave him a smirk, before paying the lady and getting her stuff in a bag. She placed the hat back on her head and took the sword. She crossed her arms over her chest, that smile still on her face. “I’ll be waiting.” 

Connie rolled his eyes and paid for his things quickly removing his things from the bag and put them on. “I’m ready for you Sasha!”

Sasha got into a fighting stance, once again pointing the sword at Connie. “Bring it on Connie!”

“Ahh!” Connie yelled as he went at Sasha with his sword drawn above his head.

Sasha let out a battle cry as she ran towards him, holding the sword in defense.

The screaming continued as Connie brought his sword down to hit Sasha’s.

Sasha pushed his sword back with her sword and hit his back, with a hearty laugh.

“Hey!” Connie laughed and tried to take a swipe at Sasha’s legs.

The girl quickly moved her legs to the side from her friend’s sword. “Ya missed me!”

“You’re faster than me!” Connie whined trying to hit Sasha’s arm, “It’s not fair!”

“You just have to go faster!” She teased lightly. Yet, she really felt bad for having the upper-hand over Connie. Should she at least give him a chance? Her heart and her mind thought the same thing: Yes. So, Sasha slowed down just a tad so it could be at least fair. 

Connie took another swipe at Sasha’s side. Reiner watched carefully to break it up just in chase anything got out of hand.

Sasha was almost hit but thankfully, she moved out of the way just in time.

Reiner let the “fight” go on for a few more minutes before breaking it up, “Alright guys we have to go meet Armin, and everyone else. You can finish this later.”

Sasha lowered her sword and nodded to Reiner. “Okay.” She said, placing the sword back into the shopping bag. “Do you know where we’re supposed to meet them?”

“No, but I’m sure if we head back to the front of the park we’ll see someone.” Reiner shrugged taking Connie’s sword and putting it in his bag. 

“Alright, then let’s go back to Main Street USA.” Sasha said, pulling her sword back out once again and pointed it to the sky. “Onwards mateys!” She exclaimed.

Connie rushed to stand beside Sasha and pointed to the sky with his finger, “Onwards!”

Reiner only chuckled and shook his head, “Come on you two.”

Meanwhile, the other eight were standing on the sidewalk on Main Street USA. The cast members had begun to place ropes around the road. They were preparing for the parade. 

“Come on guys! I have the perfect spot for us to stand! We should be able to see everything!” Armin told the group ushering for them to follow him. 

“Oh yay!” Krista said gleefully. Being the smallest out of the group, she was afraid she wouldn’t have been able to see at all.

Armin lead the way to a straight stretch and planted the group directly in the middle. Ymir shoved her way through to the front dragging Krista along with her.

“Wow! This IS a really great spot!” Marco gave the small blond boy a smile. “Nice job Armin!”

“Thank you!” Armin smiled up at Marco, “I wanted to make sure everyone had a good view.”

“So, what time is this parade supposed to start anyway?” Annie asked.

“Oh,” Armin looked down at his watch, “In about five minutes!”

“This is so exciting!” Krista said happily as she looked back at everyone. “I hope these five minutes go by fast so we can see it!”

Ymir nodded in agreement, “You know I never thought I would care, but where’s Reiner and the rest of his little gang?”

“That’s a good question.” Mikasa said, glancing around her. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe a few of us should go find them?” Krista suggested. “I don’t want them to miss this!”

“They’re big boys and girls Krista. They can find their own way here.” Ymir shrugged lightly.

Soon after Ymir spoke Connie busted across the walkway still dressed in his pirate hat and eye-patch. “Hey guys!”

“What in God’s name are you wearing.” Ymir asked shaking her head lightly.

“We’re pirates!” Sasha exclaimed as she made her way over.

“You’re idiots is what you are.” Ymir scoffed lightly.

“I wouldn’t make them mad Ymir,” Reiner said following the two, “They have swords.”

“Yeah! See?” Sasha said, showing the sword to the tall freckled girl.

“It’s a hunk of plastic.” Ymir said uninterested.

“To you, maybe but to me,” The girl raised her sword. “...it’s a sword.” 

“It’s a hunk of plastic shaped into a sword.” Ymir shook her head.

“Ymir,” Krista looked up at her girlfriend. “Let them have their fun.”

“Fine, whatever.” Ymir shrugged.

Suddenly, the sounds of drums were heard eight times as voices began to sing out. ‘Celebrate! C’mon Celebrate!’ they repeated over and over for a couple of moments, before ending with ‘Celebrate A Dream Come True!’ 

**“Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls!”** A man’s voice enthusiastically exclaimed. **“Everyone has something to celebrate and here at the Magic Kingdom, every day is a celebration!”**

_ Celebrate a Dream Come True!  _ The voices sang once again. 

**“So we invite you to join us now as we proudly present our Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade!”**

“Guys look, here it comes!” Krista beamed, pointing down the path. 

Everyone looked to where she was pointing to see two men, dressed in fancy blue and white dance outfits, carrying a fancy sign that read ‘Celebrate a Dream Come True.’ Two girls wearing red and yellow dresses danced on the sides of the men, holding ribbons as they made their way up the road. They were followed by Pluto and Chip n Dale (who interacted on the ground with the guests as the parade moved), and a few dancers wearing purple, red, yellow and blue. They begun to sing:

_ Celebrate a Dream Come True _

_ And you might just find a wish for you! _

_ When you close your eyes and you realize  _

_ Any Dream is Possible! _

As they continued to sing, the first float appeared making its way down Main Street USA. On that float was the one who started it all: Mickey Mouse. He was standing on the top of the float wearing a white tailed tuxedo with purple designs on it. Right below him on the float was his sweetheart, Minnie Mouse. She wore a lovely dress which was white on top and pink on the bottom. They danced in place with the dancers and waved to the guests as the float moved by. 

“Look guys! It’s Mickey and Minnie!” Sasha exclaimed, waving frantically towards the float.

“Mickey! Minnie!” Krista cried, waving towards them. 

Minnie noticed the small blonde in the front and waved to her. She also blew her a kiss as well, making Krista’s smile widen.

As Mickey and Minnie’s float left, more dancers followed and the second float began to make its way down the path. On the top of the float, under a wood carved arch, was Pinocchio. He also danced along with the dancers as they sang songs from his movie as he waved to the guests below. 

“My wish was to become a real boy and my dream came true, didn’t it Jiminy?” Pinocchio asked his cricket friend, who was below on the float, in a balcony like area. 

“It sure did Pinoc, so never stop believing in your dreams!” Jiminy said, motioning with his hands.

“C’mon! Let’s celebrate today!” They said at the same time.

As the float began to pass them and slowly move away, Snow White and her Prince were placed on the back. The young princess waved to the group and blew them a kiss. The third float appeared as more characters, like the Genie, Abu, and Jafar and more dancers led it down the road. Chimneys were on both sides of the float. A giant Genie carried the magic carpet where Aladdin sat. He waved happily to everyone down below. On the back of that float, stood Mary Poppins wearing a beautiful red coat with a grey scarf and white gloves. Next to her was Bert, who was on the side of the group. He danced as the dancers sang a small bit of ‘Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.’

“It’s Bert!” Sasha cried out as she waved towards them. Then it dawned on her. “Hey! Bert and Bert!” She then clamped her hands on the sides of her mouth to amplify her voice. “Bert! We have a friend here who has the same name as you!” She called out to him from where she was.

Miraculously, Bert heard her and turned to her surprised. “Did I ‘ear that someone ‘as the same name as I do?” He asked excitedly as he beckoned Mary over to join him. 

“Yeah!” Sasha turned around and yanked Bertholdt towards her. “This guy right here!”

Bertholdt looked down to the girl surprised and looked up to Mary and Bert, not knowing what was going on at that moment. 

“Ah, ‘ello to you fellow Bert!” The chimney sweep said, tipping his hat towards the v-fringed male. Bertholdt had now realized what had happened. Sasha had told him that they had almost the same name. In response, the tallest male gave an awkward smile towards Bert and waved to him.

Soon after, the fourth float appeared. It was a beautiful silver float with glass bubbles holding golden designs inside them. There were four characters standing in the front. 

“Look it’s Peter Pan and Wendy Darling!” Krista squealed as she saw them.

“And Alice and the Mad Hatter too!” Marco said waving.

Sasha began to wave. “PETER! WENDY!”

Wendy glanced over to the girls, waving back with a sweet smile. The girl then saw Reiner and Bertholdt standing behind them and her smile seemed to grow wider. She waved to them happily. Bertl gave the little girl a gentle smile and waved back to her. Reiner gave a small smile and a brief wave.

The fifth float appeared soon after and the dancers waltzed in front of the float. The float carrying the princesses. It first started with the Fairy Godmother with Cinderella and Prince Charming on the top. Soon followed by Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Aurora with Prince Phillip. 

“Eren! Mikasa! It’s Ariel!” Armin said grabbing Eren’s arm and shaking it violently.

“Yeah we see that! Chill out.” Eren said as he tried to wiggle free of Armin’s grasp.

Ariel had noticed Armin’s excitement and smiled towards him. She waved elegantly to him and her smile was sweet and kind. 

Armin felt as if he almost had a heart attack and waved back enthusiastically while smiling brightly. He grabbed Mikasa by the front of her shirt, “She waved at me!”

Mikasa chuckled, giving him a smile. “I saw.” 

The final float soon followed and it had many parapets on it. Donald and Goofy were on this float along with Lilo, Stitch and a few other characters. Two guys carrying a royal purple sign that said ‘Celebrate Today’ on it walked at the end as the people began to congregate behind them. 

“That was great!” Marco said happily.

“I loved it!” Armin said happily, “Hopefully the Spectromagic is just as good!”

“Oh yeah! Spectromagic is tonight isn’t it? What time does it start?” Krista asked. 

“Well, it will have to start after it gets dark so I would say about nine.” Armin said with a small, and sure nod.

Marco glanced down at his watch. It was only four o clock. “We still have a lot of time until then, so what should we do to pass the time?”

“We could ride another ride!” Eren suggested grabbing the map out of Armin’s back pocket.

“Yeah!” Sasha cheered. “Which one though?”

“How about…” Armin looked over the map, “Peter Pan’s Flight!”

Marco smiled brightly. “That sounds great!”

“I didn’t know they had a Peter Pan ride!” Krista said excitedly.

“Where is it located guys?” Mikasa asked, glancing over both boys shoulders.

“It’s in Fantasyland. So we head this way!” Armin began walking ahead so the group could follow.

Everyone followed the blond boy as he led the way through Cinderella’s castle, going up the ramp and through the archway. Inside were beautiful colored paintings of the story of Cinderella on the left wall. Soon, they entered Fantasyland. It was a magical place to say the least. There was a carousel right in the center. The group went to the left and passed Mickey’s Philharmagic, and right next to it was Peter Pan’s Flight. The wording on the sign was in fancy letters and were written on a cloud. It had Peter Pan, Wendy and her brothers John and Michael soaring around the letters with Big Ben in the back.

“Never thought I’d say this, but this actually looks fun.” Annie admitted quietly to herself.

“Well, c’mon then! What are we waiting for?” Krista exclaimed. “Let’s get going!” 

The kids began to make their way into the queue line. They were quickly led inside and they saw paintings on both sides of the wall. The first one was of London at night and soon the different parts of Neverland. There were mermaids playing at Mermaid Lagoon, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee with the Crocodile on their tail at Skull Rock, and a painting of Neverland itself with Peter Pan flying by. They soon entered what looked like they were outside of the Darling’s Household at night. Mr. and Mrs. Darling’s bodies were shown in the windows, their top halves silhouetted by the shades. They were getting ready for some occasion like in the beginning of the movie. 

As they entered the house, the walls were wooden on the bottom with fancy wallpaper on the top. Portraits of Wendy, John and Michael sat together on one wall. Wendy, the eldest, wore a beautiful gown with a sweet smile on her face. John, the middle child, wore a dapper hat and a bow tie and Michael, the youngest, wore a little sailor suit. They past the portraits of Mr. and Mrs. Darling who also wore fancy clothing. Even Nana, the children’s nursemaid (who was also a dog: a Saint Bernard to be precise) had her own portrait like the other members of the family.

“That looks like the Captain…” Reiner mentioned reaching out to the portrait of the dog.

“R-Reiner, it’s not though...It’s Nana.” Bertholdt explained as he gently grabbed his best friend’s arm. “Come on, the line is moving again.” 

The next room they entered was the Darling children's nursery. Wendy's bed was on one side of the room, everything neat and tidy. John and Michael's were on the other side, somewhat messy. On Michael's bed were building blocks that spelt out 'Peter Pan'. Even Nana's dog house was in there. Every once and awhile, Tinkerbell would show up as a small golden ball of light and zoom around the nursery. She would interact with the toys on the children's bed, moving them or being stuck inside something.

"This is so cute!" Krista giggled.

Ymir couldn’t care less about this stuff, but it made Krista happy so she guessed she could try to enjoy it all, “Yeah, still not as cute as you though.”

The small blonde blushed bright pink and looked up to her girlfriend with a flustered smile. A few giggled escaped her lips.

Eventually, they made it to the front of the line. They could feel the mixture of the air conditioning and the hot summer heat as they made it to the start of the ride. The cast member got them sorted out. It would be two to three people in a pirate ship. That would be no problem. As the groups of two and the two groups of three got into their pirate ships, Wendy’s voice softly spoke from the intercom. “For your safety, remember to stay seated and keep your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the pirate ship and do watch your children. See you in Neverland!”

A cast member who was walking on the travelator (a moving conveyor belt) pretended to sprinkle ‘pixie dust’ onto the safety bar and it lowered down automatically and off they went on their adventure. One by one, the ships first flew through the Darling’s nursery. Wendy sat on the bed while John and Michael were sitting up in bed with the covers on them. “C’mon everybody! Here we go!” Peter’s voice exclaimed as his shadow raced across the wall of the nursery. The ships made their way out the nursery window and soared above the street. Down below, there was barking coming from Nana. 

“You know who that reminds me of guys.” Reiner paused and put his arms around Annie and Bertholdt’s shoulders, “Captain Axel…”

Bertholdt looked down and didn’t say anything. He just nodded in agreement to Reiner’s statement. He already tried to stop him once, once was enough for now.

Annie, on the other hand, didn’t think that way. She sighed in annoyance. “Reiner, not right now. Please.”

“You don’t love him like I do Annie!” Reiner sounded as if he were close to tears

“I do, I just don’t show it like you and Bertl do.” Annie retorted.

Reiner frowned, “Prove it.”

Annie pulled her phone out of jean jacket pocket and turned it on, holding it out to Reiner. Her home screensaver was of Captain Axel with a heart around him. “Here’s your proof.”

“Hey, we have the same background,” Reiner pulled out his phone to show Annie a different picture of Captain Axel, but still with a heart around him.

“Woah, Jean look at this.” Marco said in awe, gesturing his friend to look down. Below them was the city of London at night. Little cars went by on the roads, Big Ben in all its glory stood proud and tall.

Jean looked over the side of the boat and smiled softly, “Wow. It’s pretty.”

“Yeah, it really is.” The freckled boy smiled. After a few moments of awkward silence, he spoke up once more. “You know, Peter Pan was my favorite Disney film as a kid...and this ride really feels like I’m actually with Peter and the Darling siblings.” He admitted.

Jean smiled at Marco, “It wasn’t my favorite Disney movie but I always liked it.”

He turned to look at Jean. “Wait, what’s your favorite Disney movie?”

“Ah, The Emperor’s New Groove.” Jean said leaning back in his seat, “I always liked Kuzco.”

“Nice. That one’s a good one.” Marco complimented.

“So why was Peter Pan your favorite?” Jean finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Marco thought about it for a moment. “It was one of the first movies I ever saw. Not only that, but whenever I was sad or frightened, my mom would put it on for me. It was like an escape from the real world and into the world of make-believe. It kinda holds a special place in my heart.”

“That’s actually super adorable.” Jean said sincerely.

The freckled boy felt his cheeks heating up and looked to Jean. Having zoned out while talking about how Peter Pan was important to him, he didn’t hear what his friend said. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t hear you. What did you say?” He asked embarrassed.

Jean laughed lightly, and repeated himself, “Your connection with Peter Pan, It’s adorable.” He was still sincere.

All Marco could do was smile sweetly to his friend, his face starting to heat up a bit more. It was that contagious kind of smile that could lighten up a room. 

Jean stared at Marco and said quietly, “You’re adorable…” Once he realized what he had said he looked to the other side of the ride.

Soon, the ships entered Neverland. Though it was dim in the room, the colors of the island seemed to glisten brightly. There were distant cannon sounds as they past Captain Hook’s pirate ship. “Fire Mister Smee!” He ordered and there was a small red light from the puny cannon. The ships made its way around the island in a swirl. There were the Lost Boys at Hangman’s Tree, the Indian Princess Tiger Lily and the mermaids at the lagoon.

Eren practically hung over the side of the boat as he watched the scenery pass in wonder.

“Eren, be careful you don’t fall out of the ship.” Mikasa warned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be fine Mikasa. It’s not like I’m trying to fall out! I just wanna get a closer look at stuff!” Eren lightly shrugged Mikasa’s hand away.

Armin gently grabbed Eren’s arm, “Please sit down. Butt completely on the seat.”

Eren glared back at his friends and mumbled before sitting down.

The ships soon sailed over Captain Hook’s pirate ship. John, Michael and the Lost Boys were tied up at the mast while Wendy was walking the plank, a tear rolling down her cheek. Pirates surrounded them as Peter and Captain Hook duked it out above it all, dueling with sword and dagger.

“Hey Sasha! Look at that!” Connie pointed to the fight between Peter Pan and Captain Hook enthusiastically. 

“Wow!” Sasha exclaimed happily as she looked where her friend was pointing. “You can do it Peter!” She cheered. “Get him!”

“Whoo!” Connie matched his friend’s enthusiasm, “I bet that would be a real awesome fight in real life!”

The girl nodded in agreement. “I think it would too!”

The final scene was of the aftermath. The pirates were knocked unconscious on the deck of the pirate ship. Peter and the gang had won the battle. Peter was wearing Captain Hook’s hat and steering the boat. Wendy was on his left while John and Michael were on his right. They were all smiling happily. Nearby, in the water was Captain Hook, keeping himself from getting eaten by the Crocodile. His legs pried open the Crocodile’s mouth so they didn’t gobble him up. “Help me Smee! Help me!” He cried as Mr. Smee sat in the rowboat, trying to help. 

Connie started laughing hysterically as he pointed at the scene. “It’s just like the movie!”

“Yeah!” Sasha laughed as well. “Peter was right! Captain Hook really IS a codfish!”

As soon as they past the scene, they entered the boarding station once more. The lap bars automatically went out and one by one, the kids got out of the ships.

“I-I enjoyed that ride.” Bertholdt spoke as he exited the ship. “It was...um….really relaxing.”

“I thought it looked really nice.” Reiner said as he stepped off, offering to help Annie out.

Annie thanked the tall blond and accepted his offer to help her out of the ship. “I think that actually might be my favorite ride so far.” She told them.

“It was awesome!” Connie said butting into the conversation, “Especially the end!”

“Yeah I agree! That was great!” Sasha interjected.

Jean exited the boat and walked over to the group his face still red.

Marco followed after him with a big smile. “That was an amazing ride. It really brought me back to my childhood.” He said with a chuckle.

“It was okay.” Ymir said as she sauntered over to the group holding Krista’s hand.

“Well, I really liked it! It was so cute!” Krista said happily.

Mikasa was the next one to join the group, turning to wait for Eren and Armin. “I thought it was very pretty.” She said. “I loved the way Neverland looked.” 

“I thought it was very beautiful! London looked amazing!” Armin commented.

“I thought Peter looked awesome!” Eren said.

“Me too!” Sasha agreed with the brunet. “Especially when he was fighting Captain Hook!”

“So, now what should we do?” Mikasa asked as the group left the ride.

“We could go on another ride!” Armin suggested.

Krista nodded in agreement. “Yeah! Great idea! Let’s see what else is in Fantasyland while we’re here!” 

With everyone in agreement, they began to search for their next ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun


End file.
